When Everything Goes Wrong
by Shining Through
Summary: The Sabaku siblings, Matsuri, and Suna Councils are traveling to Konoha to discuss Gaara's plans for the future. Matsuri doesn't like how close Gaara and Sakura are, so she sets out to destroy their relationship. But love conquers all, right? Anti Matsuri
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, a couple of warnings before I start: THIS IS AN ANTI MATSURI FIC **

**I personally don't like her because she is the only obstacle in the path of GaaSaku. Alright, please enjoy!**

A red headed, esteemed Kazekage glared at his brother every few seconds.

A dirty blond Jounin skipped merrily, muttering 'Shika-kun!" under her breath every few minutes.

A hooded brunette stared between his brother and his apprentice every few hours, expecting something funny to happen.

And a messy brown haired girl stared at her sensei with big goo-goo heart eyes every second so far on this mission.

The elders were trailing a few yards behind them, talking to each other among themselves.

Gaara sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance. Why had his brother brought her along? He knew that Gaara disliked her. She was an annoying fangirl who decided that she was in love with him. At first Gaara didn't realize this, but once Temari pointed this out, Gaara found it hard to believe that he didn't know that Matsuri was pinning after him after the seventeenth time she had latched herself to his arm in the last ten minutes that day.

After that, when he tried to end training lessons with her, she whined to him and wouldn't shut up until he sparred with her once every month. Three nights ago, when she had found out that he, as the Kazekage, was travelling to Konoha with the elders to discuss plans for his future, she asked him to bring her along, saying that she might 'be part of his future'. He said "no", he's pretty sure Temari said "no", the councils would never do anything to anger him, and so that only left Kankuro.

He sighed and rubbed his 'Ai' kanji in frustration. It was hot and he was starting to hallucinate. Sometimes, he would see the form of the pink haired girl crouched over a pool of water, smiling at him. Of course he recognized the girl as Naruto's teammate, the Godaime's apprentice, and from Kankuro "his cute little nurse". She was on the mission with Naruto to save him, and she was his personal nurse for the next month. Of course they grew closer naturally, and she was the only female Gaara had been able to interact with, without being self conscious.

Temari watched Gaara knead his forehead irritably. She'd have to get a medic look at him…maybe a pink haired one…who was bamboozled into a tight nurse's outfit…

Temari grinned at her idiotic plan. She was always a great matchmaker in Sunagurake. She only refused to help Matsuri try to win over Gaara. Temari looked behind her shoulder in disgust at the love sick puppy following her youngest brother. Of course Sakura, her best friend in Konoha, used to be like Matsuri, going all googly eyed and clingy with Sasuke, but unlike Matsuri, Sakura actually gave up on her obsession over Sasuke, and grew up to be a formidable ninja. So when Matsuri begged Temari to let her tag along, she pointed this out telling her "Why don't you stop fawning over my little brother and become a ninja instead of a mockery of one?"

She wouldn't mind if it were Sakura dating her little ototo-san…. Temari smirked evilly. Time for some matchmaking in Konoha… Well maybe she could also set up a romantic evening for her and Konoha's shadow wielding, lazy genius. Sighing contently, she pondered when she could see her secret little lazy genius she had been secretly been writing to for the last few months.

Kankuro watched his sister and brother carefully. He had only said yes to Matsuri because he couldn't stand the puppy face! No matter how ridiculous it looked… and she almost started crying! Crying! He was always the softest in the family… But Gaara had just sent him a glare that said 'I'm going to kill you in the most vicious, humiliating way the world has ever seen'. He just hoped that Gaara wouldn't kill him with a paperclip like in 'Dare Devil'.

Kankuro wasn't sure whether Gaara had Temari in on the plan… because Temari could think of very strange things. Like her cooking for instance… she once tried to cook meatloaf, steak, sushi, and ramen in the same bowl, ending in disaster and a very mushy and pizza calling night.

Another example was the way she matched up the Suna couples. She would send them to restaurants, walks in the parks, or moonlight walks, which was very romantic, but then she would make things pop out at them, sometimes ninja wearing scary pig masks and swinging weapons around crazily so the girl would grab onto the guy, or people in a big, fluffy bears that hold hearts that say 'I heart you!' or shooting cupid arrows at the couple to make the night 'more romantic'. Temari thought she was a matchmaking goddess, Kankuro mused, but in reality, she just had a good insight, knowing who would wind up together, no matter how ridiculous the date.

Kankuro chuckled to himself, stiffening as he saw Gaara glare at him through the corner of his eye. Honestly… if looks could kill.

Matsuri watched 'her precious Gaara-kun' glare at Kankuro with all his might. She just didn't know why Gaara was so mad at him! I mean, she'd think that he'd be grateful, because it was obvious that Gaara-kun didn't want to say 'yes' or else it would prove that they were officially dating (although they were in her little world) and he just didn't want his other fangirls to beat up Matsuri (although he would _totally _protect her). SO, Matsuri concluded, it should have made Gaara happy that Kankuro accepted for him. But he would glare at Kankuro every other second, and she knew this because she was always watching him and his toned muscles… and then he would stare off into space at different spots.

She didn't know what was happening to her boyfriend, but she would make sure that they fixed it together.

In her current daydream, she didn't notice Gaara's head snap up at the sudden sight of the Konoha gates, or his long strides towards it. If she did, then she would have wondered why he was in such a hurry and to stay back and relax with her.

Snapping out of her daydream, Matsuri smiled at the sight of the Konoha gates. She jogged up a few feet to reach up with Gaara-kun, asking him brightly, "Gaara-sensei! What are _we_ doing today?"

She saw Gaara send her a glance before responding, "I'm going to check into the hotel and then meet up with…friends."

Temari stifled a giggle, observing the way he said 'friends'. It was obvious that when Gaara said 'friends' he really meant, Haruno Sakura.

Temari was no fool, unlike her brother, but she would see the way he would look slightly hopeful at any sight of pink, and scowl in disappointment in Suna. She saw the way he compared the green eyes of his assistants to Sakura's in his own eyes. And then she saw the way he looked at Sakura when her back was turned to him. His eyes were filled with love, care, trust, but fear. Fear that he will hurt her. But then when she smiled at him, his eyes only showed hope.

Temari sighed. She knew she was sounding cheesy, but it was the truth and it could not be denied. She was the only one who believed in her theory, but she knew… dammit she _knew_ that those two were made for each other!

When she finally saw Shikamaru at the front of the gates, waiting for them, Temari immediately stopped thinking about Gaara and Sakura and about the Nara prodigy.

Deciding to play it cool, Temari walked slowly, swinging her arms wide and smiling at the Hokage tower in a dazed look.

"Hey," her crush drawled, never taking his eyes off of Temari.

"Temari," he greeted, nodding his head.

"Crybaby," she mocked, smirking.

Shikamaru smirked back, sighing loudly, "Girls are so troublesome."

Temari smiled and jumped into his arms.

"You're letters were very messy," Temari laughed, squeezing her arms around his neck.

"Yours were too long," he teased, hugging her around the waist.

The clearing of a voice could be heard as Temari turned around to face a ticked off Kankuro and anxious Gaara.

Matsuri frowned at the sight of Gaara. He looked anxious as he looked around at anything in sight. Was he looking for something? Or for… _someone_?

As she pondered this, she immediately felt relieved when a flashing blur of orange could be seen, and a blond tackled Gaara in a bear hug.

"GAARA!" the boy yelled, cracking a little smile from the Kazekage.

"Naruto, good to see you," Gaara said, giving him a one armed hug.

"You better watch out, dattebayo! Cause when Tsunade-baachan retires, I'll be the next hokage! BELIEVE IT!" the blond yelled, pumping a fist in the air. He stopped and stared over Gaara's shoulder at the confused brunette.

"So, you dating that girl?" Naruto whispered, raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Gaara's eyes had never flashed that dangerously before in his life. Not even when Shukaku took over him! As the red head towered over Naruto, Naruto whimpered and saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Do. Not. Ever. Say. That. Again," Gaara threatened, sand rising above him threateningly.

"Yeah…yeah," Naruto agreed, chuckling awkwardly.

A loud sigh could be heard as Shikamaru drawled, "Naruto…you're an idiot. Kazekage-sama, Suna Elders, Tsunade-sama has arranged hotels in which you will stay your month. Make yourself comfortable and your meetings are at 3:00 today."

Gaara nodded at him while Naruto slung an arm around his shoulders saying, "Ne, ne Gaara! You should come to my apartment! Sakura-chan's probably making lunch right about now…"

Gaara smiled at the mention of Sakura, but scowled at her location. Why was she making Naruto lunch?

"Sure," Gaara agreed.

"Gaara-sensei! What should I do?" Matsuri whined.

"She can come too, if she wants," Naruto offered. Oblivious to Gaara's death glare, Naruto turned to Matsuri and said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage! Believe it! You want to have lunch with us?"

Matsuri sweat dropped but nodded, "I'm Matsuri, Gaara-sensei's apprentice!"

She giggled fondly and jogged up to Gaara's side again.

"So…Sakura," Gaara tried to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan's been doing great since she healed you! She's almost passed up Tsunade-baachan in the medical field, and she's finally gotten over Sasuke-teme!" Naruto started to ramble.

"Who's Sakura?" Matsuri interrupted.

"Oh," Naruto paused, recalling memories of when Matsuri might have met Sakura. He snapped his finger and smiled again, "Sakura-chan was the one who healed Gaara when we went to rescue you when we were 12! And then about a month ago, she was Gaara's nurse when we saved him from Deidara, and she was the one holding Chiyo when she died…. It's hard to miss her! She has pink hair and green eyes, and a huge temper! But otherwise she's the sweetest thing, and a great cook!"

Matsuri stared at him during his ramblings. She decided that she was bored so she started to stare at Gaara again. While looking at him, instead of looking back like he usually did, he was focused intently on everything that Naruto kid had to say about Sakura! Matsuri gaped. He liked her? Impossible! Gaara-kun liked her, Matsuri! She sniffled, but walked alongside him when Naruto began to walk and talk.

**So what do you think so far? Please leave me criticism and any ideas for this story or to help improve it. Alright, I'll try to update as fast as I can! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

They reached a white apartment where Naruto walked them up to the third story and into the door on the right. It wasn't messy like he expected, Gaara mused, he expected it to be covered in empty ramen cups and clothes all over the place but instead everything was in its place and there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

"Is that you Naruto? Hinata stopped by," Sakura explained from the kitchen, never taking her eyes off of her cooking food.

Gaara stared with wide eyes at her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered her being in Suna. She was wearing a knee length white sundress with a yellow ribbon as a belt, with white Chinese slippers. Her hair was curled in a high ponytail, a thick yellow headband in her hair instead of her ninja head plate and she wore a yellow, mid thigh, elbow length sleeved sweater. One hand was fussing her hair while the other was holding a spatula.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, turning around. She stopped and stared at the red head that was fighting a blush.

"Gaara…" Sakura gasped.

'**Wow! He's hotter than last time! Although it doesn't really help your looks when you were killed and then brought back to life…' **

"Hello, Sakura," Gaara said in a rumbling voice.

Sakura blushed and gaped at him. The way he said her name made her feel warm inside.

'_Kami… I'm going crazy…' _

'**No, you went crazy ever since I became your alter ego.'**

Sakura ignored her Inner, even when she started singing obnoxiously, and went over to greet Gaara.

"So how are you?" Sakura asked, leading him over to the kitchen table and pulling out a seat for him.

"I'm fine. But I am missing my favorite nurse," Gaara said with a tinge of a blush on his features. Sakura blushed a cherry red earning a smirk from Gaara.

"Oh Sakura-chan…" Naruto sweat dropped as his pink haired 'sister' stared at Gaara through half lidded eyes.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked in a dreamy voice.

"You're food is burning," Naruto laughed, pointing at the dumplings which were crisping.

"Eep!" Sakura squealed, running back to the stove, grabbing her dropped spatula and flipping the dumplings.

Matsuri eyed Sakura with disgust. Here was this trashy slut with obviously dyed hair who was flirting with _her _man! And here she was trying to impress him by being 'the perfect housewife'!

But, Matsuri assured herself, at least she's dating that Naruto kid!

"Sakura-chan, what did Hinata-chan want?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Mm," Sakura said, tasting the sauce she made, "because you two are dating, her clan wants you to come over for dinner to see if you are 'worthy enough'."

'_Well then…there goes the Sakura's dating Naruto plan…' _

Naruto audibly gulped.

"Eh, don't worry. Just talk quietly, I'll help you with your suit, and don't scarf down your food," Sakura instructed.

"Easy said than done," Naruto muttered, folding his arms on the table with a sulky expression on his face.

Throwing one of her Chinese slippers at Naruto, she turned off the stove and asked, "Gaara, do you mind coming over here?"

Gaara nodded and leaned against the counter.

"Here," Sakura said, grabbing a wooden spoon. She dipped it into a pot and fed it to him.

"Mm…" Gaara sighed, licking his lips.

Unknown to the two laughing (or in Gaara's case chuckling) Matsuri was glaring harshly at the pink haired medic.

"Alright, I made dumplings," Sakura chirped, holding a platter of dumplings while Gaara trailed behind her, carrying a bowl of sauce.

Three ate in peace, laughing about past experiences, while the fourth one glared threateningly at the oblivious cherry blossom.

"So how long are you in town for?" Sakura asked Gaara, lazily picking up the rest of her dumplings and popping it into her mouth.

"One week. The Suna elders didn't want us to stay too long because we currently have my secretary running Suna," Gaara explained.

"Oh, well one week is still pretty long. I'm glad I get to see you again," Sakura said softly. Realizing what she had just said, she flushed before mumbling under her breath, "And Temari…don't mind Kankuro."

Gaara chuckled at her embarrassment while Matsuri cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh!" Sakura jumped, forgetting about Matsuri.

"I'm sorry, I was being rude. I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura introduced herself, nodding shyly.

"Matsuri," said girl spat, crossing her arms and leaning back.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched for a millisecond but smiled nonetheless.

"Oh…so what is your relationship with Gaara?" Sakura asked, just the teeniest hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh, it's complicated you know," Matsuri sneered, checking her nails.

"She's my apprentice," Gaara answered in a monotone.

Sakura smirked and popped another dumpling in her mouth, "Yes…very complicated."

"Well, Naruto and I are sparring later today…maybe after you and Gaara get comfortable in the hotel…you can join us?" Sakura asked smoothly.

"We'd love to," Matsuri hissed.

Sakura pretended to look offended at the tone of her voice, and in result, Gaara glared at Matsuri. Sakura inwardly smirked while Inner Sakura cheered, **'Hot, Sexy Sakura – 1! Whore- 0!'**

"You don't mind do you Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'd like to see how strong Saku- I mean you two have become," Gaara said, turning away shyly at his mistake. Sakura blushed, Naruto laughed, and Matsuri fumed.

"Well then, if we are all done" –three nods were her reply- "then Matsuri, Gaara, you two should drop your bags off at the hotel, change into training clothes, and meet us at Ground 4," Sakura instructed.

Gaara nodded. He stood up and seemed to freeze. He looked uncertainly at Sakura. She was currently stacking the dishes in the sink.

"Sakura," Gaara said.

She turned around to see him holding his hand out towards her.

Sakura smiled brightly and took it. Instead of shaking it, like Sakura expected, he pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her.

He let go as quick as it happened. He walked out the front door, motioning for Matsuri to follow and waved goodbye to Naruto and Sakura. Matsuri gave Naruto a stiff nod and snarled in Sakura's direction.

Sakura growled in return and Matsuri took a step back. She frowned and followed Gaara to their hotel.

"You don't like her," Naruto giggled like a school girl.

"No duh Sherlock," Sakura sighed.

"Gaara likes you," Naruto giggled some more.

"He doesn't," Sakura flushed.

"What do you mean? He hugged you…hugged!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms all over the place.

"Sigh…I'm going to change into my training uniform," Sakura announced.

"I should too, see you in ten Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura walked into the apartment next to his. She went into her room where she changed into a green short sleeved, zipped up shirt with black mini shorts, knee high boots, and black gloves. She put her hair up in a lose bun, held up by senbon needles and hung a vile of poison on her neck like a collar, but put a cherry blossom pendant which hung loosely from her neck. Her ninja headband was tied around her waist like Ino's and Lee's were.

'_Maybe I can show Gaara my new jutsu!' _Sakura thought excitedly.

'**Girl…you have the hots for him!'**

'_You have the hots for him too if we're the same person!' _

'…'

'_Sakura – 1. Inner – 0!' _Sakura cheered in her head.

Sakura exited her apartment, walking slowly towards her training grounds.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see Matsuri and Gaara already sitting there and waiting (well Matsuri fawning over Gaara).

"Hey, I thought it'd take you guys longer to get here," Sakura said, walking over to the tree Gaara was perched up in.

"Where's Naruto?" Matsuri asked, jumping in between the two.

Sakura frowned before answering, "He should be here any moment."

As if on cue, Naruto came scrambling down the road, a dumpling stuffed in his mouth.

"Chawy Chak-chan! Chur dumplings were cho good!" Naruto yelled, spraying everyone with dumplings. **(Translation: Sorry Sakura-chan! Your dumplings were so good!)**

Gaara and Matsuri sweat dropped while Sakura thumped him over the head.

"What have I told you about being polite? Remember: when you're with Hinata and her family, you have to be polite or else they'll never let you marry Hinata!" Sakura lectured.

"Right, right, Sakura-chan! Just don't hit me!" Naruto cried.

Sakura sighed and helped him up.

"Okay, let's do some training. Who wants to go first?" Sakura asked.

'_Please say me and Matsuri…'_

'**CHA! HE BETTER SAY IT OR ELSE I'LL KILL HIM!' **

'_Please say me and Matsuri!'_

Naruto smiled goofily before offering, "How about you and Matsuri?"

Sakura and Matsuri smirked.

'**BRING IT ON!' **

**Alright, you know the drill, please leave reviews! I don't think that this was as good as my normal writing…but I'm kind of excited for the fight scene. Hope you enjoyed and tune in for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, the fight between Matsuri and Sakura! Sakura's going to kick her ass!**

**P.S. In the last chapter, I accidentally wrote 'one month' instead of 'one week'. So I've already changed that, but sorry to those I confused!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Before I begin, thank you to my reviewers:**

**The Lord's Fallen Angel**

**JuubiNoOkami**

**xMidnight-Spiritx**

**bloodREDhairedGIRL676**

**musicmiss18**

**akiharu-chan**

**o.O Kumiko O.o, **

**.xx**

**Princess of blah blah blah, and **

**..lives!**

**It made me ecstatic when you guys left me all of those inspiring reviews, and I really hope that this story doesn't disappoint you!**

**P.S. akiharu-chan, I tried messaging you, but I couldn't find the little button. But thanks for your review, it made my day! Yes I am a girl, because I doubt that a guy would use the username 'Shining Through'… But thanks for reviewing and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

Sakura took her stance in between two cherry blossom trees while Matsuri grabbed a kunai from her pouch and crouched under the tree Gaara was watching from.

"Ready when you are," Matsuri sneered. Sakura only smirked in return and responded, "Sorry, but the weaker ones always go first."

Matsuri shouted a battle cry and launched herself at the medic ninja. Sakura ducked out of the way easily. She ripped a tree out of the ground and threw it at Matsuri effortlessly. Matsuri gasped and ducked under it at the last moment.

Sakura smirked and brought her chakara to her fist. She slammed it into the ground, creating an earthquake. Matsuri screamed as she pathetically fell into the crater. Squirming, she shrieked as Sakura lifted her up by the collar of her shirt and threw her into a tree.

Matsuri coughed up blood, wheezing as she picked herself up. Gaara and Naruto looked on with amusement.

She took out a katana from her belt (why didn't she in the beginning?), and charged at Sakura with it. Sakura clicked her tongue wondering with her Inner whether she should break the blade or not. Deciding on a no, Sakura merely flicked Matsuri's forehead, and she was sent tumbling.

"That's what baachan did to me!" Naruto yelled in rage.

"She is my master!" Sakura shouted back. Naruto pondered on that before mumbling, "Oh yeah…"

Sakura shook her head in wonder. Matsuri took this opportunity to sweep at her legs. Sakura jumped up just in time, but wasn't expecting Matsuri to punch her. Sakura flew back a good yard, before she picked herself up and glared at Matsuri.

"Can't take my strength, can you!" Matsuri boasted while Inner sweat dropped.

Matsuri took her katana out again, and swung at Sakura diagonally. Sakura took the blade, and flung Matsuri across the training grounds, easily.

She sighed in disappointment as Matsuri threw ten kunais at her. Sakura easily dodged out of the way, catching the last with a senbon needle through the hole at the end of the handle, throwing the useless kunai to the ground. She took the senbon needles out of her hair, her bun falling down in her normal shoulder blade hair cut, as she threw them accurately towards the unsuspecting Matsuri. When they hit her with a dull _thwack_, Matsuri screamed uselessly as she was pinned to the tree behind her, that Sakura had not chopped up. A senbon had lodged itself into the cloth on her shoulders, on each side, one on either side of her legs, and five on each side of her upper torso.

"Let me go!" she screeched, turning and thrashing.

Sakura laughed evilly.

"Nah, you sit tight while Naruto and Gaara spar," Sakura said with an evil glint in her eyes.

'_Sheesh that took forever…' _

'**You could have finished it in a nice thirty seconds with a punch to the head…'**

"Alright Sakura-chan! Your super strength is getting better every day! I'm jealous!" Naruto shouted, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"You were," Gaara paused to think of a word, "amazing."

"I'm glad you think so Gaara," Sakura blushed.

"Alright, Gaara! Let's go!" Naruto screamed, tackling the unsuspecting Kazekage. He pinned him effortlessly to the ground smirking.

"I WIN!" he shouted.

"No," Gaara said, the sand forming tentacles and throwing Naruto off of him, "you didn't."

Taking her eyes off of the fight, Sakura glanced at the squirming Matsuri, and she sighed helplessly.

'_I'm too nice for my own good…'_

'**Come on! Just leave the bitch!' **

Ignoring her Inner, Sakura placed her hand on Matsuri's forehead, and began healing the bruises and broken bones she gave this girl. Ripping the senbon needles out of the tree, Sakura bit back a growl when Matsuri didn't even say thank you.

Gripping Matsuri's upper arm, Sakura seethed, "Shouldn't you thank me?"

Matsuri sneered and snorted, "You're the one who did it to me!"

"It's not my fault that you can't handle rough training," Sakura bit back.

"Oh believe me, I can handle it…after all, Gaara and I do it all the time!" Matsuri smirked.

Sakura and Inner couldn't help themselves, they started another fight.

Throwing Matsuri a good 50 yards away, Matsuri tumbled another 20, before picking herself up. She summoned a jouhyou, the weapon Gaara had taught her with (the long rope with the dart on the end), and flung it at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing, you two have already sparred?!" Naruto's shout could be heard as the dart wrapped around Sakura's arm.

'_Got her!' _Matsuri thought, as she gave the rope a large heave.

A deep rumble could be heard from Sakura's throat, making Matsuri's blood run cold. Sakura pulled on the rope, reeling Matsuri in. Matsuri gasped with fright as she was sent flying towards Sakura.

"Argh!" Sakura yelped, as she pulled the flying Matsuri in, and punching her in the cheek, much like she did to Sasori during their fight.

Gaara and Naruto's eyes widened at the high pitched, shriek of pure pain. Sakura breathed hard, looking down at the pitiful sight that was Matsuri.

Sakura glared down at her, before reaching down over Matsuri's right side of her face, and healing the broken bones quickly.

"What happened, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked as he came sprinting next to her side.

"Matsuri and I wanted a rematch," Sakura said coldly, turning Matsuri's face and fixing the other side of it. When all was done, Matsuri sat up panting, and narrowed her eyes at Sakura.

"Thanks," she spat.

"You're welcome," Sakura hissed.

Glancing at Naruto and Gaara, Sakura figured that they had been sparring when she had attacked Matsuri.

"Let me heal you guys," Sakura offered.

First, she healed Naruto. He had some cuts and a broken wrist, nothing too major.

Gaara looked worse than Naruto, surprisingly. He probably just got hit by Naruto's rassengan, Sakura mused. There were burns on the left side of his face, and his arms. Moving her hand over his arm, the burns healed quickly. All was left was his face.

Placing a soft hand on his face, Gaara almost sighed contentedly. Her chakara felt warm… Subconsciously, he leaned into her hand. When the feel of her chakara left him, he opened his eyes to be face to face with her, her emerald eyes sparkling and a present, rosy blush on her face.

None of the two moved, enjoying the moment too much. But, when Gaara began to lean in, and his breath was on her lips… Matsuri shrieked, "Gaara-sensei!"

Gaara stopped his advances, the two cursing Matsuri inwardly. Well…at least Gaara was.

"That little two faced whore, interrupted such a goddamn important moment, little bitch," Sakura muttered to herself so quickly that Gaara and Naruto didn't understand what she was saying.

"What?" he snapped, stepping away from Sakura to stand next to Naruto.

"Uh…you should go to the meeting," Matsuri said blandly, seething at Sakura.

"Fine," Gaara said, rubbing his forehead.

"Well… uh…come on Naruto," Sakura said, "let's get you cleaned up for your date with Hinata!"

As she pulled him up by his upper arm, she turned to Gaara hesitantly, and asked hopefully, "I'll uh… see you soon, right?"

"Maybe…we can go eat dinner tonight…" Gaara proposed.

"With me too," Matsuri butt in obnoxiously.

Gaara and Sakura glared at her with all their might, yet she still said nothing else.

"Yeah," Sakura seethed, "You too."

Gaara and Sakura sighed. That little nuisance… Once was enough…but twice???

"Gaara-sensei, it's 2:50, we should go now," Matsuri said, grabbing his hand. She inwardly smirked at the death glare Sakura was sending her, and ignored Gaara's tugging and protests to let go of him.

"I'll pick you up from your apartment," Gaara told her as he disappeared out of view.

"It's the one next to Naruto's!" Sakura called out loudly, watching him poke his head around the corner and nod.

'_That little Gaara hogging, low life bitch! I swear she's worse of a fangirl than I was!' _

'**I thought you said you didn't like him…' **

'…'

'**Sakura – 1, Inner – 1!' **

Sakura sighed loudly, and dragged Naruto off to his apartment.

"I picked you up a special kimono," Sakura said, quickly walking towards his apartment, "from that new store near the ramen shop! The owner has a crush on me, and so he gave me a nice discount!"

Sakura giggled happily and shooed him into his apartment. She gave him white silk pants and long sleeved shirt. He took twenty minutes to shower, and put those clothes on. Next, she helped him put on an orange kimono with a white fox traveling around his waist, up his back, and peering over his shoulder as a design. Next, Sakura tied a white sash around his waist, and gelled his hair so it was still spiky, but not a hair was out of place.

"Now Naruto, I'm going to give you a light snack so when you get there, you don't eat _everything_," Sakura said, smirking at his sad face.

"Makes sense, but did you have to say it so _meanly_?" he asked with a cute, little sad pout on his face. She gave him a bowl of ramen, saying that if he could eat that politely, then he would have no problem during dinner.

Surprisingly, he did eat his ramen politely. He ate fast, but didn't slurp at all.

"Good," Sakura nodded in approval.

"Alright, let's get your slippers on and take you to Hinata's!" Sakura chirped, giving him his wooden slippers.

"Sakura-chan, they're uncomfortable," Naruto whimpered, rubbing his feet.

"Come on, remember: _It's all for Hinata_," Sakura soothed.

"Right…all for Hinata…" Naruto mumbled the whole way to the Hyuuga compound. When Hyuuga Hiashi, Neji, and Hinata greeted him at the door, Naruto said "It's all for Hinata, it's all for Hinata, it's all for Hinata!" softer and quicker as the two present Hyuugas glared at him.

"Sakura," Neji and Hiashi nodded.

"Neji-kun, Hiashi-sama," Sakura bowed.

"I hope you shall join us for dinner again this Thursday night?" Hiashi asked.

"Of course," Sakura said brightly. She threw a folded note at Hinata and winked at her.

"Goodbye, I'll be back to pick up Naruto," Sakura giggled. Neji smiled a small smile at her, while Hiashi smirked in amusement.

Before Sakura made the hand signs to disappear, Naruto grabbed her wrist and whispered, "Ne, ne Sakura-chan! You have dinner with the Hyuugas casually?!"

Sakura smirked and nodded at his dumbfounded expression.

"Have fun," Sakura winked. Sakura waved and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom petals. She figured that she would use the large amount of chakara to transport home so she could take her shower, and the fact that she was sure that she wouldn't be attacked at the restaurant.

Taking a quick shower and pinning her hair in an upside down ponytail, Sakura slipped into a pale green tank top, with a white short sleeved, off the shoulder shirt over it. She wore a denim skirt with tan flats, and a matching tan bag. She left the vial of poison and cherry blossom necklace on, and pinned some more senbon needles in her hair.

'_I hope he likes our outfit…'_

'**Of course he will! We're totally hot!'**

Smiling, Sakura waited on her couch for ten minutes, when a knocking on her door could be heard.

"Coming," Sakura called. Checking her hair quickly, she framed some bangs in front of her face, and opened the door happily.

"Gaara," she nodded, "Matsuri," she scowled.

"Sakura," Gaara smiled, "Sakura" Matsuri snarled.

"So where do you want to eat?" Sakura asked.

"I was thinking about the sushi shop near the Hokage Tower," Gaara stated.

"Mm…Neji-kun takes me there all the time, it is really good," Sakura said, oblivious to Gaara's nostrils flaring.

"Neji?" he asked.

"Yeah, you remember Hinata-chan's cousin. He also came on the mission to save you from Deidara; he was the one with the white eyes. He's actually dating Tenten," Sakura rambled. Gaara smirked. Not only was she talkative (meaning that he wouldn't have to do all the talking), but she wasn't dating the Hyuuga. While Sakura was talking, she also took the time to look at Gaara. Instead of his normal Kazekage robes, he was wearing black slacks with a red dress shirt. Matsuri was wearing a purple halter dress which stopped mid thigh with silver leggings, and five inched purple heels, which she kept on stumbling on.

Sakura scowled, finishing up her Neji rambling with a "and we spar every week now".

"Fascinating," Matsuri sneered, "What you secretly having an affair with him?"

"You just like to say pointless things because you like the sound of your voice, don't you?" Sakura asked innocently.

"What about you? You ramble during all of your conversations," Matsuri shot back.

"At least I say things that others actually want to hear," Sakura smirked at the angry look on Matsuri's face.

"Hm," Matsuri snorted, folding her arms.

'_This is going to be an interesting dinner…' _

**So what did you think? I'm sorry about the Naruto vs. Gaara fight, but I wanted a little more Matsuri bashing... **

**Ok please review!**

**P.S. Don't you just hate Matsuri?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: So let's review: **

**Gaara asked Sakura 'out to dinner' a.k.a. a date ;), but Matsuri butt in the way and invited herself! Sakura's chakara is low because she used a transportation jutsu to travel from the Hyuuga compound to her apartment, will this be important in this chapter? **

**Sakura: You should know…**

**Ignoring that… let's see what'll happen during dinner!**

**P.S. The person who was thinking 'This is going to be an interesting dinner' doesn't really matter…I was just adding that in, but it could be Matsuri, Sakura, or Gaara. I think I was aiming more towards Gaara while writing that, but it's basically just for drama and a good way to end the chapter…**

**Right, **_**now**_** onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Thank you to xMidnight-Spiritx for reviewing every chapter so far! You're my first loyal reviewer and so this chapter is dedicated to you! **

They were seated at the sushi bar, Matsuri on the left, Gaara in the center, and Sakura on the right.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" a petite red head called out from behind the counter.

"Hello Aniki," Sakura smiled, waving at the excited hazel eyed girl.

"Ooh, who's that? A hottie and the third wheel?" Aniki smirked.

"Aniki," Sakura hissed, but winked at her when no one else was looking.

"Got it," Aniki giggled.

"So Gaara, what was the meeting about?" Sakura asked, thanking Aniki as she brought out tea for the three.

"The Sand and Konoha councils want me to get married," Gaara said blandly.

"Don't want to get tied down?" Sakura asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No…I just don't think that the girl I like likes me enough to get married to me," Gaara said.

"But I do like you Gaara!" Matsuri said pathetically. Sakura and Gaara glanced at her like she was on crack (she probably was). To cover up for her outburst, Matsuri sipped the rest of her tea and asked stupidly, "Did you say something Sakura?"

Sakura stared at her with a twitch, before going back to Gaara, "Did they say that it had to be someone specific?"

"The Sand Councils didn't mind if I married from my village, but Tsunade wanted me to marry someone from Konoha to create a better alliance between Konoha and Suna," Gaara explained.

"I'm free," Aniki flirted. She and Sakura giggled in amusement at the horrified look on Gaara and Matsuri's faces. Over the counter, the two girls high-fived each other.

"Come on Kazekage-sama, I'm a _great _housewife! I know how to cook…water…" Aniki said, laughing awkwardly.

"Too bad you burn it," Sakura snickered, "but otherwise you know how to clean out the fridge!"

"Thanks," Aniki said deadpanned.

The trio laughed about random things, when Aniki brought the three their sushi, and left Gaara and Sakura to play around.

Matsuri steamed like a broccoli when Sakura and Gaara started acting like a _couple_!

"Say 'awwww'!," Sakura said playfully. Gaara opened up his mouth, and chuckled with amusement as Sakura fed him an eel sushi.

"Your turn," Gaara chuckled, grabbing a sashimi and placing it in her open mouth.

"Mm," Sakura hummed in laughter.

The two played around for a little while, while Matsuri chewed on her rice balls angrily.

"I'll be back," Gaara excused.

"Okay," Sakura said lightly, smiling at him.

Once he was out of sight, Matsuri rounded on Sakura.

"What the hell are you trying to play, bitch? Stop acting like a freakin slut!" Matsuri snarled, scooting the stool far back, and slamming her palms down on the counter.

"What?" Sakura snapped back.

"Your whole, act like a slut plan while feeding him that sushi," Matsuri growled, "God you have no decency, do you?!"

"What the hell about you? 'But I do!'" Sakura imitated mockingly.

Aniki and her father were hiding behind the counter.

"That's because he meant me! He loves me you little home wrecker!" Matsuri yelled.

"Oh god! Get off your _fucking _high horse!" Sakura snarled.

"Argh!" Matsuri screamed, launching herself at the girl.

'_God damn it…I barely have any chakara left!' _Sakura thought.

'**Use it, you can make more later!' **

Before Sakura could further more argue with her Inner, Matsuri threw at least 20 kunais at her. Sakura sighed as she grabbed one to use to deflect the others.

Grabbing her cherry blossom necklace, she glanced at Aniki and her father worriedly. Sakura's eye twitched, before she ran out the front door.

"Get back here, you little cowardly bitch!" Matsuri shrieked, aiming a punch at the girl. Sakura grabbed her wrist and threw her about ten yards away, using her raw strength. She grabbed her necklace again, and pressed it to her lips.

"What are you doing?! Worshiping yourself, the Cherry Blossom Goddess?" Matsuri mocked.

Sakura smirked, and dropped the necklace. She blew out softly, as a pink sparkly mist surrounded Matsuri. Said girl stumbled for five minutes, before dropping to the ground, her breath uneven.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" Matsuri screamed. Sakura snarled in response, "That pink mist is used to paralyze the opponent when I run out of chakara! So now you'll stop acting like a damn, self centered bitch! Oh wait, you _weren't_ acting!"

Matsuri screamed like a banshee.

"What the _hell _is going on?"

"Gaara!" Matsuri moaned, smirking at Sakura under her curtain of hair, "Help!" Sakura was surprisingly calm.

"What did you do to Matsuri?" Gaara asked again, his tone low and angry.

"Kazekage-sama!" Aniki cried out, running out of her shop, "it isn't Sakura-chan's fault! Matsuri started cussing her out when you left and-"

"Quiet," Gaara interrupted. Aniki shut her mouth at once.

Gaara walked towards Matsuri, the pink mist had disappeared. She was obviously, in Sakura's ears, faking the moans, but it seemed that Gaara believed her nonetheless.

"Gaara-kun…she attacked me," Matsuri weakly moaned. Sakura stared at the pair with shock; Gaara leaned down and checked Matsuri's pulse. He carefully picked her up in his arms.

"I'm disappointed in you," Gaara said quietly; he didn't yell…but Sakura felt as if it wouldn't have hurt as much if he had.

Gaara disappeared in a wave of sand, and Sakura crippled to the ground.

"Sakura-chan…" Aniki said weakly.

"N..no," Sakura said, her voice cracking, "I'm…I'm going…to…"

She didn't even finish her sentence as she picked herself up and started walking away, her arms wrapped around her shaking form.

'_What was I thinking? I was so clueless to think that he actually liked me… But of course he likes Matsuri…she's his apprentice…he took her side…and he held her so…__**lovingly**__!'' _Sakura thought weakly, sprinting to the Hyuuga compound.

"Bye Hinata-chan, thanks for dinner," Naruto said weakly, bowing in her presence.

As he started to leave, shivering as he felt the death glares on the back of his head, a pink blur crashed into him.

"S…sorry Naruto… Hinata-c..chan, I'm sorry…but can I c…c…crash here t…tonight?" Sakura asked her voice cracking.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Neji asked, rushing out from his post in the doorway and taking the shaking girl in his arms.

"I…I was an idiot," Sakura choked, sobbing into Neji's shoulder.

"What happened?" Hinata asked softly, putting her hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder.

"M…Matsuri and I…g…g…got into a fight, and G…G…G…Gaara t…told me that h…he was dis…disappointed…in…m…me," Sakura wailed, clinging onto Neji tighter.

"Did anyone get that?" Naruto whispered loudly. Hinata glared at him, which was very un-Hinata like, and thumped him over the head. Neji and Hiashi's eyes almost came out of their sockets, while Sakura's cry turned chuckle.

"She seems t…to like it w…when I attack N…Naruto-kun," Hinata said, deep in thought.

"Naruto-kun?"

"H…Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Get over here so I can kill you."

"Yes dear."

~This is not here; you are simply imagining it~

A few hours later, Sakura was in Hinata's room, on the spare futon.

"Thanks again for letting me stay," Sakura said. After an afterthought, she added in, "And beating up Naruto for me…that was fun…very, very fun…"

"N…No problem Sakura-chan. Gaara was a…an idiot for s…siding with Matsuri," Hinata said soothingly.

"You're one of the best friends I've ever had…I don't know what I would do without you, Neji, and Naruto," Sakura admitted, hugging Hinata tightly.

"Although I might find out with the beating you gave Naruto tonight," Sakura snickered.

"We wouldn't know what to do if we didn't have you," a quiet voice stated from the doorway. Neji was standing there, his hands in his pockets, facing Sakura, his white eyes soft.

"Come on, you, Neji, Ino, and I are going... c…c…clubbing tomorrow," Hinata blurted out.

Sakura's head snapped up at once.

"Clubbing?" Sakura asked shyly.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _Hinata thought to herself. Looking at the new sparkle in Sakura's emerald eyes, Hinata inwardly sighed. _'But at least it's worth it…' _

**Uh oh, Gaara and Sakura have created some drama! Is Neji a close friend, or actually secret lover? Is Hinata turning evil, after all she did beat up her true love? Is Gaara actually in a secret love affair with Matsuri? Whatever happened to the other characters??? **

**Temari: Seriously, I dragged my butt here so I could be in your story, but I've only been in ONE chapter! Where is my ShikaTema scene???**

**Kankuro: And you're not even giving me a girlfriend…**

**If this were a NejiSaku story, then you would be with Tenten. **

**Kankuro: But it's not…or is it?**

**Ino: I'm going to be in the next chapter, right? **

**Yes…everyone will be in the next chapter. **

**Bum, bum, BUMMMMMMMMM!!! Well, the answers shall be revealed in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here is the chapter that will solve the questions I asked in the last chapter!!! **

**Review: Sakura and Matsuri got into a fight at the sushi shop. Gaara took Matsuri's side and so Sakura ran to the Hyuuga compound where Hinata and Neji comforted her. **

**Sakura: -snort- Not to mention that Hinata beat up Naruto for me**

**Naruto: Why would you do such a thing to me, Shiny???**

**Hinata: It **_**was**_** kind of fun…**

**Uh oh…sadistic Hinata, we should all run… **

**-From inside a bush- To cheer up her distressed friend, Hinata decided that she'd take her, Ino, Naruto, and Neji clubbing! I also promised that the Naruto gang, plus Kankuro and Temari…maybe Matsuri, would be here too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Naruto: Thank god for that…**

Hinata and Sakura squealed, running into 'Hot Topics'. Why there was a 'Hot Topic' in Konoha, no one knew. The two were currently looking for outfits to wear for clubbing, while Naruto and Neji were trailing behind them, groaning as they dragged their feet into yet another store.

Neji smirked; although walking into store after store was…as Shikamaru would put it, troublesome, he had to admit, helping Sakura pick out outfits was fun. Don't get him wrong, he loved Tenten and everything, but he was a guy with hormones after all…

"Okay, Neji, Naruto Round 1!" Sakura called out from inside the dressing rooms.

She and Hinata came out. Sakura was wearing an emerald halter top with a black mini skirt, black knee high boots, and black fingerless mesh gloves. Her hair was pinned up in a terra twist with bangs covering her left eye, styled with senbon needles, and there was an emerald flower behind her left ear.

Hinata was wearing a blue tube top, with black mesh covering her collar bone, a navy pleated skirt, and black heels. Her hair was in a side ponytail, and her bangs were pinned to the side. Naruto fainted.

"You should try a dress, Sakura," Neji blandly said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"N…Naruto-kun," Hinata 'eeped', rushing over towards her fallen boyfriend.

"Too sexy," Sakura sighed. She and Hinata changed back into their old clothes, searching around the store at light speed.

Neji and Naruto were sitting at the front of the store, Neji still pinching the bridge of his nose, while Naruto was slouched over.

"All this waiting was totally worth it," Naruto sighed, picturing his hot girlfriend again. In reply, Neji thumped him over the head.

As the two twirled kunais around their index fingers, two loud squeals could be heard.

Naruto and Neji sighed, both trudging over towards the dressing rooms. They could hear Sakura and Hinata loudly whispering to each other.

'_What did Sakura do? Hinata was so quiet…and now I can hear her from out here…when she's trying to whisper!' _Neji thought, his eyebrow twitching as Hinata giggled loudly.

"Alright, what do you think of this? Modest yet flirty!" Sakura chirped her and Hinata walking through the curtain.

Hinata was wearing a lavender bodice, with buttons on the top, with a lighter hood connecting in the center of the vest. On her left breast was a pink heart, and a necklace was connected to the hoodie, a black string with an emerald jewel. She wore black shorts with it, and lavender, mesh stockings with black, ankle, three inched heel boots. Her hair was in a side ponytail again, with her bangs pinned to the side.

Sakura was wearing a teal, sleeveless, mid thigh dress. A see through, same colored, sleeve came around her left shoulder and covered her back. The top part of the dress was shiny, while a purple belt divided the top and bottom part of the dress. There was pink material under the dress, some lacing the bottom of the dress, while another purple design laced right above the hem of the teal dress. A silver chain wrapped around her waist, while the dress was topped with silver heels with lavender ties that wrapped up to her ankles.

Naruto was stuffing cotton up his nose while Neji uncharacteristically gawked at them.

"That's a yes!" Hinata squealed, hugging Sakura. The two raced back into the changing room, coming out in their casual clothes and racing to the cash registers. Buying their new outfits, they raced to the 'Mac' in Konoha, and picked out some new eye shadows.

Sakura and Hinata made Naruto hold their bags, Neji refused to, as they walked back to the Hyuuga compound.

"Neji, Naruto, we also picked you guys out some clothes because well…face it, you can't go in your normal ninja clothes," Sakura said deadpanned.

"But it's comfy!" Naruto protested, posing in his jumpsuit.

"N…Naruto-kun," Hinata said warningly.

"Yes dear, I'll change tonight," Naruto said, bowing at her feet.

"Whipped," Neji murmured.

"You know…Tenten will be there tonight too," Sakura said, smiling cheekily.

"I'll wear whatever you give me," Neji said obediently.

"Good, Neji-niisan," Sakura said teasingly.

The four stepped into the Hyuuga compound, where Hinata and Sakura gave the two a bundle of clothes.

"We're leaving at seven," Hinata said. That was three hours away.

"We had dinner delivered," Sakura called out, before disappearing into Hinata's room.

Sakura and Hinata changed again, into the same outfits, only Sakura curled her hair and hung it in a high ponytail, with bangs framing her face. Hinata had her hair in the same side ponytail, with her bangs pinned to the side again. There was a black rose pinned in Hinata's ponytail though.

Sakura had black mascara and eyeliner on with a sparkly eye shadow that was a shade darker than her skin. She had light pink blush on, with shimmery pink lip gloss and purple nail polish.

Hinata was wearing black mascara, blue eyeliner, and a smoky eye shadow. She wore a light red blush and a clear coat of lip gloss. Her nails were painted black.

"You look so hot Hinata," Sakura admired, patting herself on the back for Hinata's new look that she picked out herself.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Hinata glowed. She felt great like this!

"Come on; let's check up on the boys," Sakura said, she and Hinata walking out of Hinata's room.

Hinata knocked on Neji's door lightly, where a shuffling was heard and Naruto opened the door breathlessly.

"S…Sakura-chan," he panted, "How…pant…am I supposed…pant…to get these…pant… JEANS…pant…on!"

"Idiot, I had no problem," Neji said irritably, throwing a white t-shirt over his bare chest.

"Naruto, you're hopeless," Sakura groaned, leaning on the doorway while Hinata rushed in to help her boyfriend.

"Here…Naruto-kun," Hinata said, handing him back up pants, "These should be…easier…to wear."

Sakura and Hinata shook their heads as Naruto raced off towards the bathroom shouting "THANK GOD! I'M FREE OF THOSE JEANS!!!"

Sakura plopped down on Neji's futon while Hinata stood hesitantly next to her.

"I have to admit," Neji said bashfully, looking at his reflection in the mirror, "I do like these clothes better than my training ones."

Neji was wearing a pearl, button up dress shirt with the top three buttons undone with a white T-shirt underneath. He was wearing black jeans with blue ninja shoes. His hair was in the same low ponytail, but he looked hot nonetheless.

"YEAH HINATA-CHAN! THESE ARE COMFY!" Naruto shouted, kicking the bathroom door open and posing for the girls. Sakura and Neji shook their heads while Hinata blushed.

Naruto was wearing tan capris with an orange and white striped button up shirt, but left unbuttoned, with a white shirt underneath. He had the First Hokage's necklace around his neck, as usual, and he was wearing his blue ninja shoes.

The two boys were still wearing their ninja headbands around their foreheads. The four ate their dinner quickly, and when Sakura was throwing away the boxes, Tenten and Ino started pounding on the Hyuuga doors.

Hinata opened the door and Tenten launched herself at Neji while Ino hugged Hinata and Sakura.

"So I hear that Sakura's trying to steal you away from me," Tenten said playfully.

"More like he's my new niisan," Sakura giggled, rushing over to hug Tenten. She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped shit with a black vest over it and skinny jeans tucked into ankle, blood red boots. She had a red choker around her neck, and her hair was in the same buns.

"Can't wait to go clubbing tonight…I haven't for forever!" Ino sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, forever in your book is a week," teased Sakura.

Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, "So what; it feels like forever when I'm not dressed up sexily, able to flirt with any guy I please, and get free drinks."

Neji stared at Ino with fear. What if Hinata turned out like her and he got blamed for it? Neji shivered at all the possible things his uncle could do to him for turning his daughter into a shy and pure little girl to a one night stand.

Glancing at Ino, he saw that she was wearing a little black dress. It was sleeveless and ended mid thigh with black mesh going till her knee. Her hair was left down and she wore black mascara and blood red lipstick with long nails.

He was brought back from his thoughts when Tenten called out to him, "Let's go Neji!"

Neji shook his head and jogged up to be in pace with Tenten and Naruto.

The two went to the local club, Toboshimi no Kuro, where they grabbed one of the back booths and ordered their drinks.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura," their old sensei waved, standing in front of their booth.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura chirped.

"How many times do I have to tell you…I'm not your sensei anymore," Kakashi sulked.

"Psh, we'll always think of you as our sensei," Sakura brushed off. Hearing the beat of 'What You Waiting For' by Gwen Stefani, Sakura's eyes immediately brightened as she turned to her ex-sensei.

"Let's dance!" she said, grabbing his wrist before he could protest.

"Sakura…I thought you said I was your sensei," Kakashi said deadpanned.

"Yeah…but because you didn't teach me anything as a genin…you should repay me by at least dancing _one_ song with me," Sakura said, playing the guilt card.

"Fine…" he said gloomily.

Sakura laughed it off as they made their way in the center of the dance floor. They went through at least five songs, before Kakashi and her grabbed a drink.

"See? It wasn't that bad," Sakura giggled uncontrollably.

"I guess not," the masked ninja said with a sigh.

"Whoops, there's Iruka! I'll see you for training, _sensei_," Sakura giggled as she bounced off to find her other ex-sensei.

Kakashi sighed. Either Sakura was getting over something dramatic, or she had one too many drinks.

Iruka and Sakura danced for the next two songs, where she switched over to Shino. Surprisingly, he danced with her for one song. After a dance with Lee, Kiba, Izumo and Kotetsu, and Sai (he actually said yes!!!), Sakura made her way towards Neji.

"Hey Neji," Sakura chirped, "You like it?"

"It's…not as bad as I thought it'd be," Neji admitted.

"Come on, let's go dance!" Sakura teased.

They danced through 'S.O.S.' and 'That's What You Get', before Sakura and Neji made their way to the bar. He bought her a drink which she gulped down appreciatively. She stared at him for a little while, where she was brought out of her stupor when he kissed her on the cheek! Sakura flushed as he mouthed 'You'll thank me later'. Sakura watched him find Tenten, before making her way back to Ino.

"Wow girl; you got more guys than me," Ino laughed.

"That's because they've all already danced with you, grew tired, and went for the next best thing," Sakura smirked.

"Thanks Forehead," Ino snapped. She and Sakura burst out into laughter.

"Come on! We can go dancing by ourselves," Sakura winked, "besides; it was supposed to be a compliment." She and Ino made their way into the middle of the mush pit.

"Hey girls," aloud and happy voice called out.

"Temari?" Ino asked, over the music.

Sakura turned around and sure enough, there was Temari in all her glory. She was wearing a purple, off the shoulder, short sleeved, tight shirt with a black miniskirt and black knee high boots. Her hair was let down in a wavy fashion with a black tie as a headband, in a retro fashion. She had her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, while his arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Wait…but if you're here…" Sakura asked, putting two and two together.

From the corner of her eye, she could see an approaching head of red and green, jade eyes.

**So what'd you think? I made it longer, 2000 words, so hopefully you guys will forgive me for taking so long… Hopefully, I'll try to make the next chapter at least 4000 words! **

**But don't expect that much…**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright… Chapter 6!**

**Review: After Sakura's little encounter with Gaara, Hinata took her clubbing with Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Naruto! When everything was going great, Neji kissed Sakura on the cheek and then Sakura and Ino ran into Temari! Now…Sakura sees Gaara heading towards them, and who knows what's going to happen??? And just in case you guys were wondering, this is the second day of the week Gaara is here**

**Sakura: You try to make it sound so dramatic…**

**Keep that up and you're not going to end up with Gaara!**

**Sakura: …What about Itachi?**

**O.o**

**Sakura: She does not own Naruto**

He felt like a jerk…a huge jerk! No, Gaara shook his head, he felt _worse_ than a jerk… he felt like an _ass_!

After leaving the bathroom in the sushi shop, he was surprised to see Aniki and what he thought was her father, hiding behind the sushi bar and staring wide eyed at the scene that unfolded outside.

His eyes trailed in their direction, and he was angry at what he saw. Sakura was shooting a pink mist towards Matsuri, while Matsuri was yelling at Sakura, probably something nasty.

Walking outside, Aniki still unaware of his presence, he uncharacteristically yelled, "What the _hell _is going on?"

Matsuri moaned, Aniki gasped, and Sakura looked at him calmly. That kind of freaked him out…although he was never going to tell anyone that it did.

"Kazekage-sama!" Aniki shouted, scrambling to his side, "It wasn't Sakura-chan's fault! Matsuri started cussing her out and-"

"Quiet," he commanded in his formal, and in control voice. Aniki immediately hushed, and was led away by her father.

He strode out of the restaurant, and immediately checked Matsuri's pulse. If she died here, then it would mean a lot of paperwork for him to do.

Her pulse was fine, if not faster (probably because he was handling her so carefully). Deciding that Sakura would not heal her, Gaara picked up Matsuri carefully, saying quietly towards Sakura, "I'm disappointed in you."

After disappearing in a wave of sand, he delivered Matsuri to Tsunade.

"What happened to her?" Tsunade asked, motioning for him to lie her down on a bed.

"She and Sakura got into a fight," Gaara said monotonously.

Tsunade groaned, "Who started it?"

Gaara paused, "I don't know."

"Okay, so what happened?" Tsunade asked. Gaara told her the story of how he had asked Sakura to dinner, but then Matsuri tagged along. The two, 'Don't you mean three?' Tsunade asked amused, went to the sushi bar ran by Aniki and her father, where he went to the bathroom. When he came out, Gaara explained, he saw Sakura spraying Matsuri with that pink, sparkling mist.

"Did anyone say anything?" Tsunade asked, retrieving a small bottle from the medical cabinets.

"Aniki started to tell me that Matsuri was cursing Sakura, but I stopped her before she could continue," Gaara explained.

"That was smart," Tsunade sarcastically said, "Did you say anything back to Aniki?"

"No, but I told Sakura I was disappointed in her."

Gaara wasn't prepared for the little bottle of medicine that was chucked at his head. It ricocheted off of his head and he dully said, "Ouch?"

"What did you do that for?!" Tsunade screamed in a motherly, pissed off fashion.

"Do what?" Gaara asked dumbly.

"Tell Sakura that you were disappointed in _her_!" Tsunade shouted, stomping down on the ground, creating a mini earthquake.

"Because she was the one who was fighting with Matsuri," Gaara said in a confused voice.

"But you didn't even hear the story!" Tsunade bellowed, throwing another small bottle at Gaara. This time Gaara caught it swiftly in his hand.

"Well…" Gaara started but then stopped himself, "Oh."

"Yes! Oh!" Tsunade yelled, outraged, "You didn't even know who _started_ the fight, and if it was Matsuri, then you yelled at the wrong person!"

Gaara was left, uncharacteristically, with his mouth gaping, forming a small 'oh'.

"You better go sort this out," Tsunade demanded threateningly.

"Yeah…" Gaara muttered.

"I swear…teens in love do the strangest things," Tsunade mumbled as Gaara exited the doorway.

His hand lingered on the door handle, "What?"

"Ch," Tsunade snorted, "Sakura is madly in love with you, and you with her. I see the way you two look at each other, and also the lingering touches you two share."

Gaara left swiftly. Tsunade smirked after him, _'Can't wait for my little pink haired, sand wielding grandchildren!'_

And so, this is what made Gaara feel like an ass. He was currently drawing circles on his pillows, when Temari burst into his room. Looking up at her with a bored expression on his face, Gaara asked her in an annoyed tone, "What?"

"We're going clubbing tonight," Temari said, in a tone that left him no option for arguing.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"Clubbing," Temari said firmly, "You need to improve your social skills."

"I don't want to," Gaara grumbled, pulling a pillow over his face.

"Too bad," Temari shrieked, grabbing his feet and efficiently pulling him out of bed. Gaara landed with a 'thump' on the ground.

'_What's with my sand?! It hasn't protected me all day…' _Gaara thought annoyed.

"Now go into the bathroom, shower, and change into these clothes," Temari demanded, thrusting a bundle of clothes in his arms.

Gaara grumbled something incoherent as he was thrown into the bathroom by Temari.

"You'd better take a shower, or else I'll come in there and bathe you myself!" Temari screamed.

"What the hell woman, are you PMSing or something?!" Kankuro shouted from the room next to Gaara's.

"SHUT UP KANKURO OR ELSE I'LL STEAL YOUR MAKEUP!" Temari shouted, pounding on the wall separating the rooms. Gaara was wise and started the shower water.

Temari stomped over to Kankuro's room, and Gaara could hear the shouts of "I DON'T WANT TO!" "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU HAVEN'T BATHED ME SINCE…NEVER!" "WELL THEN TAKE A GODDAMN BATH ALREADY!"

As Gaara wrapped a towel around his lower half, he looked out of his peep hole and sweat dropped at the sight. The hotel manager was currently talking to Temari and Kankuro, Temari getting held back by five more security guards.

'_My siblings are idiots,' _Gaara thought, shaking his head. He changed into the clothes Temari picked out, and made his way silently to the sushi shop.

"Kazekage-sama?" Aniki asked, tying her hair up in a high ponytail, "What are you doing here? And may I say you look hot!"

"I need to know what happened last night," Gaara said, straight to the point.

Aniki looked startled. She ran a hand through her hair before telling him, "Go ahead and sit down; I'll bring you some tea."

Against Gaara's protest, she brought him out a complementary dinner and sat down across from him.

"Well… considering you were an idiot for leaving Sakura crying in the middle of the street," Aniki said bluntly. Gaara felt his stomach churn at that sentence. She was crying, because of _him_? "I think that you do have the right to know."

And so, Gaara sat, intently listening to every word Aniki said.

Aniki told him when, right as soon as he left, Matsuri started cussing Sakura out, when Sakura told Matsuri to get off her (Aniki flushed and whispered it into his ear) high horse and Matsuri tried to tackle her. She continued the story when Matsuri threw the kunais at Sakura, and Sakura ran outside and sprayed Matsuri with the sparkling, pink mist.

When she finished the story with, 'And that's when you came out, and I tried to explain what happened. When you told Sakura-chan you were disappointed in her, she fell to the ground; I tried comforting her, but then she ran off", Gaara mentally slapped his forehead. He _was _an idiot! And besides, he should've known that Matsuri was the jealous, obsessive type (even when he wasn't her boyfriend).

"I should go fix things with her," Gaara stated the obvious.

Aniki rolled her eyes and said in a dumb voice, "No duh. Sheesh, one day in and you've already gotten in a fight with her."

Gaara ignored that and disappeared in a wave of sand. He transported into the hallway of his room. He poked his head inside of Temari's room, to find her and Kankuro sitting on the bed and Tsunade healing the hotel manager who looked like he had a broken leg and arm, cracked ribs, and cuts on his neck.

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

"These two beat up the hotel manager," Tsunade grumbled; when the hotel manager's head was dropped, she mouthed to him, 'Although I don't mind; he was an ass anyways!'

Gaara shook his head and went back into his rom. Twenty minutes later, Temari and Kankuro entered his room, both in their clubbing outfits.

"What was that all about?" Gaara asked, getting pulled by his wrist by Temari.

"The hotel manager was being a bitch, and so Kankuro and I…might have sorted him out," Temari said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Right," Gaara said, rolling his eyes.

They went to a local bar, the Toboshimi no Kuro, where Temari dropped him off at the bar and went off to find Shikamaru. Kankuro sat with him, consuming at least five bottles of sake, before drunkenly going off to dance with some blond.

Taking another sip of his sake, Gaara let his eyes look wander around, for any signs of pink. Of course, Gaara mused, Sakura would be here; after all, the excuse Temari used to get him to go clubbing was pitiful! Social skills… Kazekage's didn't need social skills with other village people! He recognized Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata, which meant that Sakura had to be here. He found Ino dancing with a group of guys surrounding her, Tenten dancing with Kankuro, and finally Neji and Sakura at the bar.

Smirking with triumph, he made his way over to the pair. When he was sure that Neji's pearl eyed glaze was focused on him, Gaara's blood ran cold at the smirk on his pretty face. His hands clenched as he saw Neji lean in close to Sakura.

Neji's hair blocked the view, but when Neji leaned away, he smacked his lips and Sakura was blushing a cherry red, Gaara could picture what had happened. Gaara clenched his teeth as Neji mouthed something to Sakura and promptly left. Mustering the nastiest glare he had, Gaara sent it at the back of Neji's head, who froze as if he felt it; he turned around slowly, and quickened his pace. But, as Sakura got up and went to Ino, Gaara immediately started to trail her.

xxX With Sakura Xxx

"But if you're here," Sakura asked wide eyed, putting two and two together.

From the corner of her eye, she could see an approaching head of red and green, jade eyes.

He looked very handsome **'Psh…more like SEXY!' **in a black vest with a red t – shirt underneath. He wore black skinny jeans which showed off his muscular legs with his normal black ninja shoes and ninja headband around his arm.

"Shikamaru," Sakura said quickly, grabbing his wrist and dragging him a few feet away, "dance with me!" She sent a begging look towards Temari. Temari looked peeved, but went to dance on her own with Ino.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru drawled.

"I just need to stay busy until I can go home," Sakura mumbled.

"Boy troubles?"

"Yep…"

"Is this boy Gaara?"

"What?!" Sakura spluttered.

"Sigh, people don't call me a genius for nothing," Shikamaru said in his usual bored voice. He twirled her out and back into her arms, "So I'll listen if you play shogi with me next week."

"Okay," Sakura nodded. That sounded like a fair deal. She explained to him what happened at the night of the sushi bar. Shikamaru nodded and made a comment every now and then, and when she was finally done, Shikamaru answered, "Well then you're screwed."

In response Sakura stomped on his feet with her very sharp heels.

"Ow," Shikamaru whined, "Fine…Gaara probably jumped to conclusions, he sided with Matsuri, but considering only Tsunade-sama has the extra antidote to your paralyzing mist, she probably smacked some sense into him, he went to Aniki-san to find out what really happened, and now he's here to talk to you."

Sakura gawked at him. He really _was _a genius!

"Shikamaru, you really _are _a genius! Sometimes I feel as if you just plan this out and get others to go along with it so you can _seem _smart!" Sakura voiced her thoughts, pecking him on the cheek. Shikamaru sighed and muttered, "Troublesome."

When the fast, tempo turned into a slow song, Sakura was surprised when a red head came up to them, tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder, and asked, "Switch?"

Shikamaru took his arm off of her waist, and gestured for Gaara to take his place. He and Temari made their way a few feet away from them; Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari watched Sakura carefully with knowing smiles while Neji smirked in triumph.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Sakura was pretty close to hyperventilating. Here she was, in the arms of the man she had a deep attraction for, who was in an unconfirmed relationship, and he was holding her tight. She didn't know whether the churning in her stomach was from revulsion, or from the butterflies.

As Gaara dipped Sakura, her breath hitched as his mouth kissed her collar bone softly.

"Sakura," he breathed. Sakura shivered.

"Yeah?" she asked breathlessly as he lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her petite form.

"I'm sorry," he said in a quiet voice. But it was all Sakura needed. Resting her head on his chest (he was at least a head taller than her); she sighed contentedly as she listened to the slow beating of his heart.

**Aw…fluffy moment! **

**Sakura: Finally…some REAL GaaSaku**

**Temari: But I barely got any ShikaTema!**

**You guys were dancing, weren't you?**

**Temari: But then Sakura stole him away! SHE even got more action with Shikamaru than I did!**

**-Clearing throat- Yes…well… please review and I'll have the next chapter posted up in 5 days max!**

**Temari: HEY?! WHAT ABOUT MY SHIKATEMA SCENES??? HUH?!?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, got it up in four days! Who's good? I am!**

**Temari: You'd be great if you put in some ShikaxTema fluff!**

**Sakura: What's with you and your romance?**

**Temari: Well you're not bothered by anything because this was listed under 'Gaara x Sakura'!**

**So true…so true**

**Temari: Are you going to make any 'Temari' listings?**

**Nope, my next fic will probably be a Naruto x Crossover or Akatsuki x Sakura**

**Sakura: Yay!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Temari: Good…because if you did then I wouldn't get ANY ShikaxTema**

It was the third day the Sabaku siblings had arrived, and the councils were sitting in a meeting with Tsunade, so Sakura had the next few hours to herself. Everything was fine in the hospital, not many ninjas had been sent on 'S' or 'A' ranked missions in a while. She brushed her fingers without intention over her collarbone Gaara kissed.

She sighed, loud and long. Ino, from the chair next to hers, looked up at the Sakura with confused eyes and her fingers lingering over her collarbone.

Hinata smiled at her love sick best friend. Sakura had told her, Temari, Tenten, and Ino what happened at the club, from Gaara dancing with her, to the kiss on the collarbone, the two words that meant the world to Sakura, and then the rest of the night where Gaara had pecked Sakura quickly on the cheek.

"It means he likes you back," Ino stated, "So now you can either tell him you love him first, or make him act like the man and tell you first."

Temari and Tenten nodded aggressively at Ino's statement.

"Ino's right," Temari said firmly, poking Sakura's shoulder, "I made Shikamaru ask me out first! If a lazy old prune like him can tell me first, I'm pretty sure that my responsible, strong, and determined ototo-san would not make you admit you like him first!"

"A…although," Hinata cut in. Four stares made her instinctively blush. "Although," she continued, "S…Sakura-chan is unlike…many girls…and s…so Gaara-sama… might h…have a h…harder time t…telling Sakura-chan, th…that he likes her b…because he's a…afraid to b…be rejected. Naruto-kun…went through the…same t…thing, b…being afraid that it w…would be one more person who d…didn't love…him…but Sakura-chan talked h…him into telling me, and so he…blurted it out one…day d...during training sessions."

Hinata smiled softly at the memory of the day the boy she had been in love with, and not a silly fangirl crush Sakura had on Sasuke, for over 5 years, blurted out that he loved her when she was watching him spar with Sakura.

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura threw a well aimed punch at Naruto, yelling a battle cry as her fist connected with his gut. He disappeared in a 'poof', as the real Naruto launched himself at her. _

_As his kunai clashed with Sakura's, they both jumped away at the same time. _

_As the two charged at each other again, with chakara in Sakura's hands, and the rassengan in Naruto's, Sakura shouted another battle cry while Naruto shouted, "HINATA-CHAN, I LOVE YOU!!!" _

_Hinata's eyes widened so much that it looked like they were going to pop out of her head, before the left side of Naruto's face was broken by Sakura' chakara infused fist. _

_-Flashback Over-_

"Yeah…Naruto gets scared whenever we spar now…" Sakura sweat dropped, laughing awkwardly.

Hinata giggled along with her friend. That was the happiest moment of her life, especially when Naruto held her hand the full ten hours that it took for Sakura to heal him. After that, Naruto had taken Hinata out for their first date at Ichiruka.

"Well then, Tenten, how did Neji tell you?" Sakura asked, passing her a dango treat.

"Well…" Tenten blushed at the not-so-romantic memory.

_-Flashback-_

"_Tenten," Neji said in a monotone. _

"_Yeah?" Tenten asked. _

"_I love you." _

"_That's nice." _

"…"

"_I love you too." _

_-Flashback Over- _

Temari, Ino, and Sakura's eyes twitched while Hinata sweat dropped.

"… So typical, Neji-niisan," Hinata sighed.

"Ino?" Temari asked.

"Well…" Ino smirked, nodding.

_-Flashback-_

"_Ino?" Choji asked, munching on some chips. _

"_Yeah?" Ino asked. _

"_I love you more than barbeque."_

_Ino's eyes turned into hearts as she fawned over Choji. _

"_Aw! Choji, I love you too! Although you should drop some pounds," Ino smirked teasingly as the two kissed over the sizzling barbeque. _

_They spent the rest of lunch feeding each other romantically. _

_-Flashback Over-_

Sakura sighed.

"You guys make it sound so special," Sakura sighed.

"It was for us… Believe me," Ino nodded, "even if Gaara scribbles you a note, it'll still be romantic."

Sakura sighed, "I can't wait for that to happen to me."

A vein popped in Temari's forehead, "Stop sighing already!"

"Well, then let's hear your story," Sakura snapped.

_-Flashback- _

"_Temari, you got another letter from Shikamaru," Gaara said, tossing her a scroll. _

_Temari jumped with glee, opening up the scroll and reading the contents inside: _

_Temari, _

_Sounds like you'll die in your sleep. Can't wait for you to come to Konoha._

I love you

_-Flashback Over-_

"It was scrawled on the bottom, like he didn't want me seeing it," Temari sighed contentedly, earning a mumble of "So it's okay when _you _sigh" from Sakura.

"That's so kawaii," Tenten squealed.

"What about you Sakura, when Kakashi-sensei told you he loved you?" Ino asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

Sakura groaned loudly as three pairs of eyes widened.

"I'm telling you, that was just a stupid rumor!" Sakura argued.

"What?" Tenten asked shocked.

"There was word that Kakashi-sensei let Sakura take off his mask, and he kissed her!" Ino said loudly.

"Oh my god! He let me take off his mask because I had broken his nose, and he kissed me on the forehead!" Sakura groaned, smacking her blond best friend's head.

"W.o.w," Temari spelled out.

"Alright…let's talk about another love story!" Sakura interrupted.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata asked, "d…do you l…love Gaara-s…sama?"

Sakura drank her tea deeply, "I didn't mean that kind of different," she muttered.

"Well…do you?" Ino persisted.

"I… I think so," Sakura whispered as if she was telling a deep, dark secret.

Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Tenten smiled sweetly.

"But I doubt he loves me."

Their smiles fell.

"Why wouldn't you think so?" Tenten asked, propping her elbows up on the bar.

"Well…besides the sweet things that happened last night, I think he likes his apprentice," Sakura scowled.

"You bet he does," a familiar voice sneered from behind them.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, Ino and Tenten glared, Hinata's grip tightened on her tea, and Temari cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Out of the hospital already, Matsuri? Usually my paralysis mist takes a few days to recover from," Sakura mused, spinning on the rotating stool to face the brunette.

"I guess I'm a fast healer," Matsuri bragged.

"Or maybe Tsunade-sama just used the antidote on her," Ino coughed.

Tenten and Hinata giggled while Temari, Ino, and Sakura smirked.

Matsuri fumed. "Well," she hissed, "I think you're just jealous that I have a closer relationship with Gaara than you do."

"Yeah, that explains why he's always brushing you off in Suna," Temari smirked.

"I don't think you can talk about relationships, _Sabaku_. After all yours with Shikamaru isn't going that well…last time I checked, he was sneaking kisses with Sakura when you weren't looking," Matsuri sneered in return. Temari looked at Sakura with shock.

"Temari…you know I'd never," Sakura protested loudly.

"No," Temari interrupted, her lower lip trembling and eyes misting, "It makes sense…why he let you kiss him without muttering 'troublesome'…or actually danced with you without a protest!"

"Someone got sloppy, eh?" Matsuri smirked.

"Temari, you KNOW she's making this up so we'll turn on Sakura," Tenten reasoned loudly, shaking Temari's shoulders.

"I wouldn't count on that either Tenten, I mean, you should see the side long looks Neji gives her, and the kiss he shared with her last night too! I'm downright surprised that she hasn't made the move on Naruto yet! The only reason Neji doesn't act on his feelings is because he feels pity for you, because you've been pinning after him for so long! If you don't believe me, fine then, but I overheard him telling that bushy brow freak that he loved Sakura," Matsuri said innocently, biting her index finger.

Tenten looked at Sakura with fear, clutching her hand to her chest. She started to hyperventilate.

Matsuri smirked. Tears were about to fall from Tenten's eyes, when suddenly –

_SLAP_

Four pairs of eyes widened, as Hinata stood in front of Matsuri, Matsuri's head turned to the side with a red hand print still present on her cheek, breathing hard and her eyes in slits.

"You slut," she hissed, "Just because Gaara-sama doesn't like you because you are some ninja wannabe, stuff your bras, and have no ass whatsoever, it doesn't mean that you can try to take him away from Sakura-chan, who he _really _loves. After all, wouldn't it be better to be hated for what you are than loved for what you are not? But you can't get that through that thick skull of yours. I will not let you ruin Sakura-chan's life just because you are some immature brat who throws a tantrum whenever you don't get whatever your spoiled ass wants! I will not let you talk about any of my friends like that, but you wouldn't know the feeling because no one wants to be friends with a whore like you!"

Ino gawked, Tenten's tears disappeared as she held her hand over her mouth, Temari smirked, and Sakura was smiling through tears.

"My little Hina-chan has grown up! You didn't stutter at all, and you're a true friend, you know that? One of the best I've ever had," Sakura cried, hugging Hinata around her neck.

She wiped her tears away and glared at Matsuri.

"Everything she said was right. Now listen here, if you value your life and don't want your ass being handed to you again by me for the fourth time in the last three days, then I suggest that you scurry out of here with your tail between your legs!" Sakura yelled, her four best friends standing behind her, glaring at Matsuri.

Matsuri opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, when she shut it and scowled instead. She stomped out of the shop.

"Sakura…I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You are one of the best friends I've ever had, and I should have known that you would never do that to me," Tenten apologized, bowing lowly.

"Me too…and I should have known that you were too crazy for my brother that you'd see Shikamaru behind my back," Temari added, bowing lowly. The two T's were crushed in two bear hugs, with Sakura crying loudly, "It's okay! I would never betray your trust like that!"

Ino pried Sakura off of the two older ninjas, and faced Hinata, "Hinata, you were so goddamn awesome! You taught that bimbo a lesson!"

"She's so right," Temari gushed, "I never would have thought that you'd be the one to cuss her out like that!"

"I only wish we had taped that," Tenten said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"As cool as that was, I'd rather have the shy Hinata than the one who will cuss me out every day," Sakura sweat dropped.

Ino, Tenten, and Temari sweat dropped too.

"Good point," they chorused.

"Don't worry," Hinata said in her usual quiet voice, "That actually hurt my throat."

"Not used to tapping into your vocal cords, are you?" Sakura giggled.

"Come on, we'll make you tea in my hotel room," Temari nodded, laying some cash on the bar before ushering them all out.

"That was still so cool!" four voices chorused as they pat Hinata on the back.

**So what did you think? I put in more couples, and I personally liked the Hinata development scene!**

**Please review!**

**Temari: I just wish my ShikaXTema moment wasn't so short…**

**SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**Temari: O.o**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto. Sorry for this crappy-ish chapter**.

As the five girls rode up the hotel elevator, they quickly made their way to Temari's room.

"What do you want to do?" Sakura asked jumping on Temari's king sized bed.

"I'd say," Ino had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she stared at Temari. Temari grinned back and finished her sentence, "Order room service and watch scary movies!"

"Oh my god! Let's do that! I'd say we watched 'Drag Me to Hell'," Tenten gushed. Sakura and Hinata looked away shyly.

In the end, they were convinced. Temari ordered the sushi special, cackling to the hotel worker, 'put it on Gaara's tab!', and they ordered the movie online. In the beginning of the movie, where they introduced the old lady, Hinata was into the movie, while Sakura had been stripped of all pillows, cloths, and blankets to block her view.

"You dishonor me…" the old lady said, her teeth clenched.

"Mrs.," the main star tried to apologize. Sakura and the others let out a blood curling scream as the old lady attacked the main star.

"What is-" "AHHHH!" Sakura screeched, as she fell off the bed.

"Sakura," Tenten exclaimed as she helped up her fallen friend.

"Gaara," Temari said irritably, "Why are you and Kankuro here?"

"We heard you guys scream," Gaara replied monotonously as he put his sand guard away, standing in the open doorway.

"Ooh! Drag Me to Hell; I've been dying to watch it!" Kankuro exclaimed as he jumped on Sakura's left on the bed.

"Hn," Gaara replied as he took a seat on the bed on Sakura's right.

Now the main star was walking back to her car in the parking lot. There were only two cars there, hers and the old lady's.

"Don't go in there, don't go in there," Temari and Ino chanted as Hinata whimpered.

xxXAt the Ramen ShopXxx

"I hear… Hinata's in trouble!" Naruto yelled, as Neji jumped up in surprise. Naruto laid down money for his tab as he dragged Neji up to Temari's hotel room.

xxXBack at the RanchXxx

"AHHHH!" all the girls screamed as Naruto knocked down the door.

"What's going on?" Neji demanded as Kankuro whimpered.

"They're watching a scary movie," Gaara replied again.

"Ooh, I wanna join," Naruto shouted as he wrapped his arm around Hinata on the ground. Sakura moved down next to her childhood friend, clenching his jacket. Gaara lay on his stomach, lying behind Sakura's form on the ground. Tenten and Neji moved down next to Sakura as Ino, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara stayed on the bed.

Sakura peeked up from Naruto's jacket when she was sure that it was a safe scene to watch. As the main character, Christine, was packing up all of her stuff to sell, the old lady sprung out from the curtain.

Sakura jumped up, effectively hitting Gaara's forehead, as she scurried up next to him and hid her face in his chest. Temari and Tenten snickered through their whimpers, as they both grabbed onto Neji. Gaara blushed a cherry pink, slowly wrapping his arm around Sakura's petite form.

Until the end, Sakura was stuck under Gaara, peeking out every now and again only to hide again. Even Kankuro and Naruto were whimpering like whipped dogs. Neji was smart, placing Tenten's head in front of his face so he didn't have to see what was happening. Only Gaara was sitting there, helping himself to the room service popcorn as he munched on it happily.

Finally, at the end of the movie, Sakura poked her head up from Gaara's chest, to place her head on his arm, next to his face to watch the rest of the movie. The girls and Naruto sighed contentedly, until the co star handed her back the cursed button.

That's when everyone screamed, excluding Gaara but including Neji, when the girl was actually dragged to hell in the end. Temari held onto Neji for dear life, while Tenten and Kankuro clung onto each other. Naruto hid behind Gaara and under the covers, while Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck, holding onto him for dear life.

She whimpered as the end credits came rolling, "This was your fault Tenten…"

Tenten let go of Kankuro as she gasped, "But…Temari and Ino offered it…"

As everyone looked at Hinata, they fell over anime style when she was sitting there next to Gaara, her pearl eyes wide as she watched, crunching on his popcorn.

"Let's watch the Saw marathon," she said quietly, smiling peacefully. Gaara wordlessly took the remote, clicking on 'Buy Saw' option. He offered Sakura a candy bar, which she denied quickly. Sakura blushed, thanking that Temari had turned off the lights, for she was currently lying down under Gaara, her head still on his arm next to his head, with their legs tangled.

"Um…I think I'm going to go out for a while," Sakura excused herself, scurrying out of the room before Hinata could stop her.

She sighed in relief as she saw the empty hallway.

'_Safe!' _she cheered to herself while her Inner secretly sighed in relief. Sakura sighed…she was a complete wimp! She was a ninja, mind you, and yet she couldn't even handle a horror movie! Sakura walked to the gates of Konoha, sitting down on the stone bench. She let out a huge yawn as she stretched her arms back. She leaned back, closing her eyes slightly… droop…droop…droop.

"Ai!" Sakura shouted, shooting out of her bed. Sakura looked around shocked, sneezing slightly, wondering how the heck she got back in her apartment.

'_Do you think…' _Sakura blushed.

"ACHOO!" she sneezed, grabbing a tissue and wiping her red nose with it. She laid back down, ceasing the dizziness.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, slamming the door open, "Gaara told me that he found you asleep on the stone bench! We brought you back here, and found out that you're sick!"

Sakura groaned as he jumped up on down on her bed.

"Geoff," Sakura slurred, pushing him off with whatever strength she had left.

"Ouch Sakura-chan," Naruto whined.

"Naruto, I don't feel good," Sakura complained, tugging on his sleeves.

"I'll just get Tsunade-baa chan to come over," Naruto said soothingly.

Sakura groaned and fell back on her pillow.

**Okay…to tell you the truth…while writing this, I wasn't sure what to type about… I mean, the club, and Gaara mistrusting Sakura and everything, that just came to me. But after the flashback chapter, I was like…kay…now what??? But my faithful readers, do not fret! I will have the next chapter in a week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, sorry for the semi time skip in this chapter! (Basically just a day) **

**I do not own Naruto. But I do own a passionate love for reviews…hint hint, look at the bottom of this page…just click on those green words…and then look! You can write me a review! Wasn't that easy?**

**Please enjoy this chapter**

"Sakura, why aren't you healed yet?" Naruto whined as Gaara took a seat on the edge of her bed. It was the fifth day he was here.

"Because, while I'm sick, I don't have as much control over my chakra as I usually do," Sakura sneezed, thanking Gaara as he handed her a tissue.

"Sakura," a bubbly voice said as Temari stomped in, stroking her pink hair away from her forehead, "let's go out."

"I can't," she groaned, flipping on her stomach. Gaara stared at her intently. Temari nudged Naruto. He got the message and told Sakura, "I'm going to go talk to Tsunade-baachan! Maybe I'll see if she has any medicine for you!"

"I'll go too," Temari said hastily, smoothing out her skirt as she followed Naruto out of the doorway, "Who knows how much trouble Naruto would get into with Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura laughed dryly, thanking Gaara again as he handed her a cup of water with a straw, and waved goodbye to her dear friends.

"Sakura," he spoke, softly and intimately, "I…I want you to come out and spend time with me. I'm going home in two days…and I want to be with you."

Sakura's eyes widened, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. She tried to make words, instead making useless sounds.

"Uh," Sakura stuttered, "Will you…uh…pass me that…bottle over there?" Gaara picked up the silver bottle with the green cap and gave it to Sakura along with her water. Sakura took out a pill, cracked it, and swallowed a half of it.

"What is that?" Gaara asked as Sakura choked a little. He pat her back gently.

"I made it myself," Sakura said, her voice sounding more smooth in her voice, "for when I get sick. The side effects are troublesome…but" she blushed "for you, I don't mind one bit."

Gaara could feel his face heating up as he was ushered out of the room by Sakura. He sat on her couch waiting for her.

'_What's wrong with me?' _he thought to himself, shaking his head, _'I've never said anything so genuine to anyone…not even to my siblings. I'm…I already know I've fallen for her…but… I think I l-' _

His thoughts were interrupted as Sakura came tumbling down the stairs. It was just a one stepped stairway, barely deserving its name, yet she tripped over her own shoes and was about to hit her head on the ground. He caught her swiftly and stared at her with a confused glance. She smiled sheepishly, "It's a side effect…dizziness."

Gaara nodded slowly, propping her up carefully against the wall. She took out a bottle of water from her bag and took a long swig from it. Gaara let his eyes take in her appearance. She was in a simple grey, form fitting sweater with a low V-neck. The sleeves went to her elbow, and it showed off her sizeable chest and flat stomach. She wore a white tank top under it. She paired it with dark blue jeans and grey flats. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. A white bag had been slung around her neck, with one arm pulled through it so it draped across her form, with low chances of being stolen. He was in his simple training outfit.

Gaara led Sakura out of the house, flushing slightly as she leaned on him for support. Her friends smiled at the cute little scene.

"What do you want to do?" Sakura asked lightly, standing up straight, holding green fingertips to her forehead. She immediately sighed in relief and Gaara couldn't help but flush at the sound.

"I," Gaara started. He looked around. They were standing outside of the Hokage Tower where he could see Tsunade's head poking out of her window. He was pretty sure that she summoned chakra to her ears to try to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Gaara turned back to Sakura, saying quietly, "Let's go somewhere…more scenic." Sakura blushed, nodding, as Tsunade groaned from above them, a chair being thrown out of her window. Gaara grabbed her hand, leading her to the Konoha Park. He sat her down on the fountain, where she 'eeped' in surprise when the statue's cupid arrow poked her back.

Sakura blushed at the 'coincidence' as Gaara took a seat next to her.

"Sakura…I…I'm not good at expressing my feelings," Gaara said softly, taking her hands in his, "b…but…" Sakura leaned forward, eyes eagerly searching his.

"I think…I l-" "SAKURA!!! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!!!"

Gaara let go of her hands as a murderous intent surrounded Sakura. She turned her head slowly, eyes narrowed and white while he swore that he could see steam radiating off of her.

"**WHAT?!**" Sakura screamed, causing the village's biggest gossiper to stop short, land on her but, and scramble behind a tree for safety. Many mothers and children sought shelter.

"I…" Ino paled, looking at an annoyed Gaara and furious Haruno. She put two and two together, before going, "Oh…" She gulped and smiled weakly, "I…I…was thinking about planning a party for the Sand, before they leave in two days…"

Sakura kneaded her forehead, taking out her water before taking a large swig of it.

"Fine," Sakura grumbled. Ino brightened. Sakura glared. Ino scurried away, tail between her legs. Gaara looked on with amusement.

"Oh…you were saying?" Sakura asked sweetly, a rosy blush pronounced on her face, looking up at him with emerald, doe eyes. Gaara felt his face heat up.

"Yeah…maybe… My treat, let's go eat ice cream," Gaara mumbled. Sakura took his wrist and skipped towards the Konoha ice cream parlor. Sakura ordered a mango ice cream with a peanut butter topping, while Gaara ordered a strawberry, while looking at Sakura with a heated glance.

Sakura took a seat across from him in one of the booths, taking a spoon and scooping up some peanut butter. She took the ball of peanut butter, and chewed with difficulty. Gaara smiled at her, a real smile. Sakura blushed, swallowing the rest of her peanut butter before washing it down with mango ice cream.

"Sakura…" Gaara took a mouthful of his ice cream, eating it slowly before continuing, "I...I've been thinking this over for a long time…and I think I l-"

"Gaara-sensei?! Well…its fate," a familiar, scratchy voice sighed as she scurried to Gaara's side, throwing a dirty look towards Sakura.

Sakura inwardly groaned, _'God…I thought that Hinata got rid of her!' _

'**If she interrupts our date…I'm going to kick her ass! Shannaro!' **

'_She already did!' _

'…'

'_Sakura – 2; Inner – 1' _

Sakura's eye twitched uncontrollably as she stared at the leech who had attached herself to Gaara's arm, rubbing her nonexistent chest on him.

"Mm… Gaara-sensei," Matsuri cooed, "Why are you eating strawberry flavored? It's slutty" –twitch- "a horrible color that is terribly tacky" –a glare- "and it leaves you very unsatisfied." –a sickly sweet smile-

"Why Matsuri," Sakura said innocent, taking in a mouthful of her ice cream, "I didn't know that you _did it _with ice cream, and rated it!"

Gaara gaped at her uncharacteristically. She…she seriously didn't go there, did she?! Sakura smirked to herself, that slut had it coming anyways. Matsuri flushed, narrowing her eyes at Sakura as a hyperactive ninja jumped out from behind the register shouting, "MATSURI HAS SEX WITH ICE CREAM?!"

Matsuri paled. _'Oh god… things can't get any worse…' _she thought while Sakura snickered to herself, _'Things are about to get better Matsuri-slut!!!' _

"AND RATES IT?!" Ino screamed, jumping next to Naruto as Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, and Neji stood up, looking horrified.

Matsuri held up her hands to explain, opening her mouth wide, when Naruto and Ino ran out of the shop, leaving behind a cloud of dust and chant of 'Gotta tell, gotta tell, gotta tell'.

Sakura smirked, winking at the rest of her group.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gaara's eye twitched.

'_Damn…I wanted to tell her in private so we could announce it to the group together…' _

"I…let's go," Gaara muttered, grabbing Sakura's wrist and leaving everyone behind.

"Okay… Sakura, I wanted to tell you," Gaara started, holding her behind a building. "Sakura, I-"

He would wanted to yell at whoever would dare to interrupt his confession, but he would never yell at his pink haired beauty. She erupted in a fit of coughs, sneezes, and wheezes. Her face became flushed as she started to sweat.

"Sakura," Gaara asked worriedly.

"I think…" Sakura gasped, "the pill has worn off…" Gaara caught Sakura as she fell over, and picked her up bridal style. She fell asleep in his arms, cuddling her face into his chest. Gaara smiled a little bit, before taking her back to her apartment. He took off her bag, shoes, and blushing furiously, her grey sweater. He took the rubber band out of her hair, and stroked it absentmindedly. He took off his outer robe, shoes, and lay down next to her. Propping himself up on his elbow, he stroked her hair again.

"Why are you making this so hard?" Gaara asked sadly, tucking her hair behind her ear. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her…mango fragrance. Gaara laughed softly; so that was why she loved mango ice cream so much.

He heard the door get opened, and so Gaara made a third eye. It traveled under Sakura's door, s Gaara looked at the 'intruder'. It was just Ino, who dropped something onto Sakura's kitchen counter. Using his sand, Gaara grabbed the paper, and carried it back to Sakura's room.

It read:

_You, __Sakura Haruno__, have been invited to a spectacular evening, hosted by the Hokage (although Sakura will probably do all of the work) herself, to celebrate with the Sabaku siblings before they leave! But otherwise, if you just want to get drunk and pick up some lovely ladies, then come on by too! _

_-Yamanaka Ino_

_So Forehead, what did you think of the invite? I thought that I would just drop it off on your table because you're probably busy with Gaara _–Gaara could practically feel the arrogant smirk- _but come and help me plan later! Probably tonight because I'm going to go spread the gossip that Matsuri entertains herself with ice cream before Naruto-baka does! _

_Buh bye!_

Gaara's eye twitched uncontrollably. That's what she called an invitation?! Well, Gaara sighed, at least he would summon up the courage to tell this pink haired angel that he l-

**Haha! I'm so evil in my own little world… I'll post up the next chapter soon, and I'm afraid that there will only be like…two more chapters left :( I know, it's terrible… But I'm excited to continue to write for you awesome reviewers! Speaking of which, please review! And sorry about making Matsuri…you know with ice cream.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto **

Sakura awoke the next morning, all symptoms of the cold gone. It was 11 PM though… what to do, what to do? Sakura tried to get up…but felt a firm grasp on her stomach. She gasped lightly as she saw Gaara cuddled into her, one arm under her head while the other was draped across her waist. Their legs were tangled. Sakura blushed furiously, gently prying his hands off of her. Sleep deprived, he stirred a little, before tugging the blankets over his head.

'_Aw…' _Sakura cooed, squealing into her fists, _'I bet Matsuri has never seen this!' _She snickered to herself.

Picking herself up off the bed, she picked up a towel and spare change of clothes. Washing her hair and body, she changed into a white t-shirt and jeans. Making her way to the kitchen to eat some yogurt, she paused at the sight of the cream colored invitation on her table. Reading it with a frown on her face, she huffed and grabbed a bag.

Running to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, she rolled her eyes as she saw the lights still on, and Ino doodling, some plans Sakura presumed, on the main cashier desk.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura called out softly through her open window. Ino looked up sharply, smiling brightly at the pinkette jogging over towards her.

"Hey Forehead, great you came! I was afraid that Gaara was going to keep you up late and tired all morning," Ino winked. Sakura rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Mind out of the gutter pig; mind out of the gutter."

Ino puffed, as Sakura walked into the doorway, taking a seat across from her on the wooden stool. She opened her humongous bag, taking out pale blue ribbons, cream colored invitations, gold design pens, and silver, glittery powder.

"Here Ino, I brought the usual," Sakura waved, taking out the last item in her bag, a set of multi colored designer pens.

She and Ino worked for about two hours on the invitations, cutting ribbon, writing on cards, and drawing little balloons or animals on the papers. When they finished the last card, and poster, they slipped them into Ino's bag. They ran quickly to the Hokage's Tower, and ran up the wall, and straight into Tsunade's office. Tsunade was there, hunched over her desk with a sake bottle dangling from her hand, but a note was clutched in her hand.

Sakura pried it from her shishou's hand, and it read:

_Sakura, maybe Ino, _

_I'll be asleep. Go ahead and set up in the spare room_

Sakura smiled largely, grabbing Ino's wrists and jumping up and down, "The spare room, the spare room! It's _huge_! Bigger than our houses!"

Ino smiled with her, singing, "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

The spare room was at least 100 by 100 feet, with high beams and pillars. Sakura and Ino worked, hanging shimmery gold, electric blue, emerald green, silver, hot pink, and purple streamers. They blew up matching balloons, Sakura lifting a D.J. booth up onto a stage with the microphone, instruments, and dangling streamers. They put down blue, pink, green, and yellow tiles and a high disco ball with spotlights. There was a lime green bar on the other side of the D.J. booth, with silver seats and shelves stocked with drinks behind it. Ino even put up couches 'just in case, she said with a smirk'.

It looked hotter than the club they went to in the same week.

Sakura and Ino high fived each other, pulled out two pillows from Ino's bag, put it behind their heads, and promptly collapsed. The two looked at each other with tired smiles, turned on their sides, and closed their eyes. An hour later, Sakura awoke to the bright colors she had set up the night before. She nudged Ino awake, cracked her back, and started to walk home.

"I'll meet you here tonight," Sakura slurred. She walked home, frowning as she saw steam coming out of her kitchen window.

She pushed the front door open, and smiled brightly at the sight in front of her. Gaara was wearing her pink, frilly 'Kiss the Cook' apron. He was bent over the stove, adding pepper into the pan. Sakura let out a soft giggle, alerting the red head of her presence. He turned around and smiled a special smile towards her. Sakura glided towards the table. He had prepared her bacon, hashed browns, and was currently putting scrambled eggs next to the other plates.

"Gaara, you made this for us?" Sakura asked with amazement.

"Yes," he admitted shyly.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook," Sakura said playfully.

"Temari…when she cooks, we can't figure out what it is. Kankuro was too lazy to cook…and so I was the only one left to feed the family," Gaara chuckled lightly. Sakura laughed with him, moving closer to him. She gripped his upper arm, looking deep into his heated jade eyes. She leaned up on her tippy toes. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, and slowly kissed his cheek.

"Kiss the cook," she murmured, lowering herself. Gaara flushed, staring down on her. The two locked eyes…

"Ehm," Gaara cleared his throat, "let's eat…before the food gets cold."

Sakura nodded slowly, sliding into the seat he held out for her. He took a seat across from her, and the two ate in a comfortable silence.

"So Gaara," Sakura broke the silence, "I woke up at eleven last night, so I went to the Yamanaka Flower shop, and Ino and I set up the spare room in the Hokage Tower for a party tonight. Do you want to go?"

Gaara nodded, picking her plate and placing it in the sink.

"I saw Ino leaving the invitation on the kitchen counter earlier last night," Gaara confirmed. Sakura nodded. The two continued to eat.

"Maybe…you want to go with me?" Gaara asked quietly. Sakura froze, a small smile playing on her lips. It grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger until it reached her eyes.

"Yes, I'd love to go with you…Gaara," Sakura whispered, but she knew he heard her.

He stood up, blushing and clearing his throat loudly.

"Well…if you don't mind me leaving you with the dishes" –Sakura shook her head quickly- "then I will take my leave, and I'll pick you up tonight at 6 after my last meeting with the councilors," Gaara explained. He made his way to the front door, Sakura trailing politely behind him and opened it quietly. He turned to Sakura, opened his mouth, closed it abruptly, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

He quickly slid out of her house, and out of sight. Sakura smiled slightly, fingering the cheek Gaara had kissed twice in one week. She smiled brightly, before madly dashing to the market. Buying already prepared food, she quickly set it up at the Hokage Tower, and made her way to her house again.

It was only 12:00 PM. Sighing irritably, Sakura made her way to the tub, filling it to the brim with warm water. She added in a baby breath scented bubble bath. Lighting scented candles around it, she stripped and slid gracefully into the tub. Sighing contentedly, she washed herself with an exotic smelling shampoo and soap.

When her bath was done, and she had run her hands through her fingers to make sure that there were no tangles in it, she dressed in a red robe and made her way to the kitchen. Boiling some ramen, Sakura slicked her wet hair back, and ate her beef ramen in peace.

It was now 2. Sighing, Sakura made her way to her room, where she took out a nail filer and groomed her nails, making them dull and perfect. Taking out black and blood red nail polish, she painted her nails blood red but black at the tips. On each of her thumbs was black cherry blossoms sketched into the red polish. Blowing on her nails, she painted her toes black.

After ten minutes of drying, she made her way to the bathroom. Changing her side part, she styled her hair to part on her right, the bang that didn't stay behind her ear, pinned by a black and red cherry blossom.

Applying black mascara, she used a smoky eye shadow, and small amount of blush. Tracing her lips with blood red lipstick, she puckered her lips and stared at herself in the mirror.

She looked perfect.

Letting her robe pool around her ankles, she changed into a triangle sleeve like, ruby red, low V-neck, mid thigh shirt. Under it were dark blue, washed jeans. Fluffing her hair slightly, she made her way to the kitchen. Frowning at the time, 4:52, she huffed and sat down on her couch. Flipping through channels boredly on her TV, she drummed her perfectly manicured nails on her coffee table.

Popping in a one hour episode of 'Heroes' **(Love that show) **Sakura leaned back on her couch.

As it finished, Sakura popped her shoes back on just in time as Gaara rang the doorbell. Smiling brightly and pumping her fist into the air, she smoothed out her hair and opened the door.

"Hey Gaara, you're right on time," Sakura teased.

"Actually, I think I'm early," Gaara smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Five minutes isn't very early."

"But you admit it's early," Gaara's nonexistent eyebrow raised.

"Fine you win," Sakura sighed, dramatically throwing her arms up into the air.

"Come on, I'm sorry you're not going to be fashionably late," Gaara joked. Sakura smiled and took his arm.

"With you, people might just forgive me," Sakura mused, she and Gaara walking closely together. When they reached the Hokage Tower, they could see the flashing lights and hear the blaring music coming from the spare room. With a bright smile, Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and tugged him over.

"Come on, Ino and I spent a lot of time on it," Sakura chirped, running down the hall with Gaara flying behind her like a kite. He had a big sweat drop on the back of his head.

When they entered the room, they gaped at the sight before them. The dance floor was filled to the brim, and the couches Ino had set up had couples already getting down and dirty on them. They noticed a familiar four spiked blond and pineapple shaped brunette as one of those couples.

"It's a better success than I thought it'd be!" Sakura cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"Dance with me?" Sakura asked as 'S.O.S' by Rihanna came pouring through the speakers. At the dumbfounded look on Gaara's face, Sakura pouted cutely and sighed dramatically, "Well…I guessbecause _you_ won't dance with me… I'll have to ask _Neji__**-kun**_ or _Sai_…"

When she was tugged out onto the pink and blue tiles, Sakura smiled brightly and wound her arms around Gaara's neck. He hesitantly put his hands on her hips.

"Come on, just hop and down if you feel like it," Sakura winked. Gaara frowned and dipped her quickly before spinning her out.

"Better," Sakura laughed, kissing his nose. Gaara flushed, rolling his hips with hers.

The two met up with Hinata and Naruto. They danced together for a few songs before Gaara and Sakura sat at the bar, currently in a drinking contest.

"What are you talking about, my shiiiiiiishou is Tsssssunade," Sakura slurred slightly, downing another shot.

"So…" Gaara matched her shot, "I'm the Kazekage… I h…haaave to drink during meeeeetings to keep me caaalm…"

"Bbbbut," Sakura giggled high pitched, "YOU foooorgot IIII'm a meeedic ninja, and I haad to learn some niiinjuuuutsus to cuuuure haaangovers…"

To prove her point, Sakura brought up a clear chakra to her head. Immediately, her eyes cleared up and she smirked at Gaara.

"See?" she gloated with no slur in her voice whatsoever. At the lyrics of 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing', Gaara grabbed her hand and looked at her deep in the eyes.

"If yooou heal my haaaangover," he slurred, but his eyes were serious, "then I…I'll sssslow dance with yooou…"

Sakura blinked for two seconds, before immediately healing his hangover. True to his word, he grabbed her hand and took her out onto the dance floor.

Wrapping her arms around his neck again, Gaara rested his hands on her hips, bringing her close to him. He led her, every now and again spinning her.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
_

Gaara dipped her carefully, spinning her even closer to his body than before, if that were possible.

_  
Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
_

Dipping his head, he let it rest in the crook of her neck, inhaling her exotic scent which drove him crazy. He planted a soft kiss on her pulse.

_  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And Im wondering what youre dreaming  
Wondering if its me youre seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
_

Sakura rest her head on his shoulder, which she could finally reach thanks to her wedges. She let her hand find their way to his hair, stroking his red locks softly.

_  
Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing_

I dont want to miss one smile  
I dont want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  


They were just standing in the middle of the dance floor. Yet they looked so intimate that others danced around them, trying to keep that scene alive.

_  
Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
_

"You're returning home tomorrow," Sakura whispered into his ear, sending small shivers through his body.

"I know…" he said quietly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to rest his chin on her head.

_  
Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
I dont want to miss a thing_

"Sakura," Gaara said as the song finished, kissing the crown of her head lightly, "I…l…"

Sakura looked at him hopefully.

"I like you a lot…"

Sakura felt her heart drop… It was better than nothing though, right? Sakura asked herself bitterly.

"I…I'm in love you Gaara," Sakura whispered. He stiffened and used his index finger to point her chin up. His jade eyes looked at her features, the perfect eyelashes, cute yet large forehead, rosy cheeks, sun kissed skin, perfect lips… misting and dewy eyes.

He dipped down and kissed her lips passionately, licking her lips of her mango tasting lips. Obsessed with mangos she was, Gaara mused as he licked her bottom lip. She granted access and Gaara swept his tongue into her moist cavern. Sakura let a soft purr emit from the back of her throat. Running his own hands through her pink locks, Gaara pulled away, before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Come live with me in Suna," he murmured against her lips, affectionately stroking her cheek.

Sakura opened her eyes fully, staring into his pleading and desperate eyes. She looked at the hand stroking her cheek, his messy red locks… his love kanji… at his heart…

"No."

**Don't hate me for the cliff hanger… But believe me, it gets better!**

**Whoop, only one more chapter!!! I've had fun writing this, no matter how many writer blocks I had…but I can't wait to wrap it up!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Chapter!!! I can't believe that my loyal readers would actually believe for a mere SECOND that GaaSaku wasn't going to happen! I hate those stories with sad endings… Enjoy and I'm finally finished!**

"Gaara man," Naruto tried desperately.

"I don't want to hear it Naruto," Gaara said as he stood in front of the Konoha gates, waiting for Temari who had stalled and just started packing at the time they should have left. The Elders had no problem spending that time roaming Konoha enthusiastically for they had been cooped up in Tsunade's office signing paperwork for most of the week.

"She doesn't want to come with me," Gaara whispered.

Last night at the Hokage Tower, after Sakura had rejected his offer, she had kicked her wedges off and made a dash through the door. Gaara was left in such a state of shock that he couldn't move, chase after her, and he was left crying silent tears on the roof of his hotel.

"You should at least talk to her," Naruto said seriously. Gaara flinched at the tone of his voice, and stared at him through the corner of his eye.

"Why?" he asked in a monotone.

"Because, there are always two sides to the story, right?" Naruto asked smartly, "What about your event with Matsuri, eh Gaara? You didn't listen to her then… If you don't listen to her now, then you'll just end up regretting it and destroying something that could have been beautiful."

Walking away with his hands in his pockets, Gaara was left looking glum at his first friend.

"I hate when that orange blob is right," he murmured. Disappearing in a wave of sand, he looked for his love interest.

**xxXWith SakuraXxx**

"Why did you reject him?" Temari cried, her still unpacked luggage forgotten at her hotel room.

"I have my reasons," Sakura said wearily, walking Temari out from the market where she had tracked her back to the hotel room.

"What are they?" Temari whined.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about Shikamaru?" Sakura snapped, hands on hips.

"What?" Temari asked, trying to sound dumbfounded.

"The lazy bastard still hasn't proposed…I should be bugging you about that!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"He…I'll see him eventually," Temari said, staring at an empty space hopelessly.

"You should confront him about it," Sakura murmured, staring at the hotel in the background. Picking up her pace, Temari scurried to keep up with her.

"If he's not ready, then I'm not going to push it," Temari whispered.

"You're the dominant one Temari," Sakura joked, "you need to take things in your own hands or else you'll never get anywhere…"

Temari's lips were pursed together. She gave Sakura a tight and long hug before slumping into her hotel. Sakura stared at the top, imperial room before turning on her heel and making her way back to her apartment. The lease was almost up, Sakura tried to distract herself, so she should see the landlord soon…

Watching her feet uselessly kick pebbles out of her way, she didn't notice the brunette she knocked into.

"Sorry," Sakura murmured. At the familiar phrase of "Troublesome…" Sakura's ears perked up and she smiled slightly at the Nara prodigy.

"Hey Shikamaru," Sakura said mildly.

"Hey Sakura," he waved slightly.

"So Temari's going today," Sakura said softly, eyes like hawks trying to search his eyes, facial expression, anything to notify her that he cared. The slight stiffness of his shoulders and tensing of his jaw made Sakura smile grow.

"Yeah, I know… It's troublesome," Shikamaru murmured, ruffling his ponytail.

"You should do something," Sakura said quietly.

"Like what?" he asked stiffly.

"Ask her to stay," Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that worked so well for Gaara," Shikamaru snapped, eyes blazing and slightly misting as he searched Sakura for any response. The tug of her lips into a bitter smile alarmed him.

"He should have seen it coming."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, lips frowning. He tilted her head, staring into her emerald eyes for _anything_.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Her eyes showed sadness, regret, bitterness…

"He told me he liked me."

"And?"

"Why should I leave my village, my family, my friends just for someone who _likes _me?"

Shikamaru let his hand drop. Sakura's tilted face followed.

"Tell her you love her."

"I already did," Shikamaru asked deadpanned.

"Just once, ask her to stay," Sakura said, gracefully dancing away, "I know everything about you two. You deserve a happy ending…"

"You do too," his faint call made Sakura smile slightly. She danced off to her apartment, in a sad dance her mother had taught her when she was a child. Villagers paid little attention to her.

As she finished with a graceful twirl, Sakura turned the corner of her street, this time walking normally towards her apartment. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar head of red sitting up on the rail outside of her apartment.

'_Gaara' _she mouthed incredulously, walking up the stairs slowly.

"Sakura," he acknowledged.

"Gaara," she nodded; she looked over at Naruto's apartment and smiled slightly at him, "Are you waiting for Naruto?"

With a shake of his head, Sakura frowned wondering what he was doing here.

"Why did you reject me?" he asked abruptly, breaking Sakura out of her ponderings.

Sakura looked away in shame, before he forcefully grabbed her face. He cupped her chin in his hand and looked at her with a pleading and gentle look in his eyes.

"You should have seen it coming," it felt like her conversation with Shikamaru.

"What?!"

Sakura flinched at the tone of his face. She lowered her eyes bitterly. Once again, her conversation with Shikamaru.

"Why should I leave behind _everything _important to me, my family, my friends, my _life _for someone who only _likes_ me?!" Sakura shouted suddenly, all of her emotions she had cooped up suddenly bursting out of her, "I'm in _love _with you Gaara, but that isn't enough if you don't even return the feeling…" Sakura added bitterly.

When he froze, Sakura ripped her face out of his gentle embrace and slammed her apartment door open. Locking it behind her, she slid down the door and clasped her face in her hands, crying silent tears.

**xxXOne Hour LaterXxx**

"It's time for us to leave," Kankuro said quietly, looking at Gaara and Temari.

"Yeah," Temari said, looking at the empty space where the Nara prodigy should have been.

Gaara was silent, searching the crowd for _any _sign of pink.

"Let's go," he said abruptly. Temari hugged Tenten, Hinata, and Ino one last time, before turning around. Kankuro opened his mouth to say something, but Gaara stopped him with a cold glare. Kankuro shut it smartly. The Suna Elders looked at the lush forests of Konoha one more time, before following their respectful Kazekage.

"Wait," a voice stopped them. Gaara's neck snapped, looking hopefully at the source of the voice. Frowning at himself for his foolish mistake, for the voice had been masculine. When a flash of pink was seen from his third eye, Gaara turned around swiftly, gaping uncharacteristically at the sight of Sakura. She was dressed in her usual training outfit, the red tank top with the white circle on the back, black shorts and knee high boots, and pink medical skirt and elbow warmers, standing on the top of a rooftop, but he couldn't believe that she had shown up.

Next to her was Shikamaru in a green dress shirt and white slacks.

"Temari," he called out. Temari stilled, slowly turning around. Shikamaru jumped down from the rooftop, with Sakura by his side. He strode towards Temari, cupping her face in his hands, oblivious to the crowd surrounding them in a circle. Planting a deep and passionate kiss on her lips, Temari's knees nearly buckled. Propping her up, Shikamaru took out a velvet black case from his back pocket.

"Temari," he said, drawl forgotten in his voice, "I love you… no matter how troublesome it is. I don't care about anything more than I do for you, and I want you to know it…" He opened the case. Temari and the girls, except for Sakura, gasped with shock. The ring had a silver band with a traditional diamond the size of a rock on top of it.

"Will you marry me?"

Temari let the pools of tears fall out of her eyes as she nodded furiously. Shikamaru delicately placed the ring on her fourth finger, and this time she kissed him.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up in the familiar jade eyes she loved so much.

"Yes?" she asked in a soft tone.

"I… Shikamaru gave me inspiration… Sakura, I'm scared," Gaara admitted, after taking her to a private spot in the forests, away from everyone else, "I'm scared about being in love… I'm scared I'm going to hurt you, I'm scared that I might not be able to _stop _myself from hurting you or letting anyone else hurt you… I'm scared that you'll find out that there are others better than me and leave me for them… I'm scared of being a _monster…_"

Sakura felt her own tears pooling in her eyes as she stared into the misting jade eyes of Gaara. She stroked his love kanji affectionately, before whispering in his ear, "Then don't be scared… Don't wonder 'what if', just let me in and never let me go…"

"I love you."

Sakura crashed her lips eagerly onto his. He pressed her gently against the tree behind them, kissing her lips softly. He kissed her nose, cheeks, chin, forehead, eyelids, her face.

"I love you so much Sakura," Gaara whispered.

Sakura smiled a small smile, kissing his love kanji, "What was that you were asking me about earlier?"

"Will you come with me to Suna?"

"Yes… I love you more than everything Gaara… If we're together, then I would give up everything just to keep it that way…"

Temari stayed with Shikamaru in Konoha, while Sakura took the already packed suitcases the girls had prepared for her. After teary departures, Sakura left with Gaara, standing with an enormous victory smirk next to the fuming Matsuri.

Before they left, as Sakura hugged Naruto tightly before lightly hugging Kakashi. She didn't like the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Well, Sakura, Gaara, I know that the first time is rough," Kakashi tsked playfully. Sakura felt her face go beet red and even saw Gaara's ears twink pink, "but Gaara, be gentle. And did you know that sand can be used as a kinky tool?" Naruto clamped his hands over his ears, singing 'la la la' loudly. Hinata fainted, Shikamaru's neck started to heat up, Ino glared at Sakura, muttering 'lucky Forehead…' and Sakura slammed her hand over Kakashi's masked mouth.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said loudly, "that's enough!" She felt his lips quirk up in a smirk slash smile. Groaning, Sakura walked off to grab her travel bag. As she reached down, Kakashi pulled Gaara over by the arm, and Gaara felt something being slipped into his back pocket.

Standing next to Sakura with a familiar orange book hidden in his pants made Gaara very uncomfortable.

Slowly scooting over towards her with more confidence, Gaara pulled out a gold chain with a pink cherry blossom pendent with a black outline of a raccoon in it, "Here, for everyone to know that your mine…"

"Everything is getting better," Sakura whispered into his ear as they left Konoha for their new home.

**Alright, I'm finished!!! I had so much fun bashing Matsuri! I'm thinking about writing a sequel next… It was even in my mind as I wrote the last sentence in this chapter. It'll probably be called 'When Everything Was Getting Better'! Here's a sneak peek summary: **

**Summary: Everything was finally falling in place, Gaara and Sakura were dating, most of the fangirls laid off, and Temari and Shikamaru invited the two of them to come back to Konoha for the wedding. When they arrive, they meet up with a blast from the past. Gaara is called back to the village for a couple of Mist Ninja had attacked them and he was needed back home. Meanwhile at home, Gaara's new secretary tries to make the move on him…and what's this??? He feels a slight attraction to her??? Sakura and Gaara are both afraid of losing each other to jealous fangirls and sneaky Uchihas. Will their love still be enough?**

**Well anyways, thank you's to everyone who stuck with this story till the end and reviewed! Keep in touch for my new story, and can't wait to hear from you guys again!**


End file.
